Kimi and Sissy in Yugioh Land
by Kimi the Kenlei
Summary: My first fic. Kimi and her cousin Sissy are sent to Yugioh world, and Sissy knows absolutely nothing about Yugioh. Man, I suck with summarys. ;_; Please R & R!
1. Sissy, were not in California anymore

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or anything in the likes. I don't own the idea of being able to bring duel monsters to life, that genius idea goes to DarkTrina. I do, however, own Kymi. Sissy owns herself. A big thank you goes to Neko-Chan, who uploaded this for me because my PC won't work. THANK YOU NEKO!!! Now, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kimi: Please?  
  
Sissy: No.  
  
Kimi: Pretty please?  
  
Sissy: No.  
  
Kimi: Come on, Sis! Just let me watch Yugioh! You've already seen this episode anyway!  
  
Sissy: I don't care! Now leave me alone!  
  
Kimi reaches for the remote and successfully snatches it from Sissy. She turns it on to Yugioh and Sissy lunges for the 'Slanger" as Kimi so affectionately calls the genius device.  
  
Sissy: Give it back now Kim!  
  
Kimi: *Gasp* How dare you call me that! My name is Kimi, thank you!  
  
Sissy: You're an idiot. Now give me back the remote!  
  
Kimi: I'm not an idiot! ...I'm just insane.  
  
This goes on for a little while before Kimi and Sissy, both hands on the remote, trip over Molly (Our dog) and send both their fist into the TV. Breaking it, of course.  
  
Sissy: You dumb ass! Now look what you did!  
  
Kimi: *Flips her off with her free hand* You were the one who did it, not me.  
  
Another argument is started and neither girls notice they're arms slowly being pulled into the TV. Yes, they ARE idiots. Well, Kimi isn't an idiot; she's just insane. Sissy finally realizes that they're being pulled into the television and is quite confused.  
  
Sissy: What the hell...?  
  
Kimi: Of course YOU'RE not going to get into trouble! My parents think your perfect! It makes me sick! YOU make me sick!  
  
Sissy: Will you shut the hell up and look at this, you insane freak?!  
  
Kimi: Thank you. What the hell is it?  
  
Sissy: Look!  
  
Sissy points at their arms, which are almost all the way pulled in. Electricity is starting to shoot from the TV.  
  
Kimi: EEP! My hair!  
  
Sure enough Kimi's hair is sticking up everywhere when all of a sudden a spurt of electricity zaps Kimi in the head.  
  
Sissy: Not that I care, but are you all right?  
  
Kimi: Feeling... Feeling.... SANE!!! (EW!!)  
  
Sissy: Oh, hell no.  
  
Another electric spurt zap Kimi in the head, returning her to er... normal. (EW!) What they don't know is that electricity did not bring Kimi back to normal, but changed her. Their arms are now all the way pulled in and Sissy is starting to freak out.  
  
Sissy: Something's pulling us in! We have to get loose!  
  
Kimi: Right, let's pull as hard as we can!  
  
Kimi and Sissy try pulling themselves out, when all of sudden a wave of electricity shocks Sissy entire body. Sissy screams in pain, as well as Kimi who is getting shocked with her. In a moment both girls are pulled all the way through the TV.  
  
The inside of the TV was, well, strange. There were cows talking on gateway pc's, little blue men working with pentium pc's, people advertising ever product known to man, and...  
  
Kimi: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Portals galore. One of them marked: Yugioh. Kimi quickly grabbed Sissy's arm and headed for the portal. Before Sissy could stop her they were both in the portal.  
  
Sissy: Hey! What's happening?!  
  
I'll tell you what was happening! Sissy's shoulder length red hair started to grow, her green eyes changed from their realistic state to that of an anime characters. Her clothes, which consisted of a pair of baggy jeans, a purple t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes were replaced with a hot pink silk blouse, a hot pink miniskirt and a pair of high heeled hot pink shoes.  
  
Sissy: NOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT HOT PINK! I'M A REDHEAD FOR GODS SAKE!!  
  
So, to cease Sissy's annoying screaming, we changed it to green.  
  
Sissy: Thank you.  
  
Your welcome. Her muscles also begin to grow. Now on to Kimi! Kimi's short blonde hair grew to her shoulders and was magically pulled up into a ponytail with a red scrunchy. Kimi's legs grew longer, making her 6'0 exactly. Her breast also grew to a size C.  
  
Sissy: Hey! How come your making her sexier?! That's not fair!  
  
Fine. Sissy's breast went to size C. Happy now?  
  
Sissy: Yes.  
  
Geez. Anyway, Kimi's blue eyes also went into a anime state. Kymi's baggy jeans turned into a pair of black leather pants and her blue v-neck into a red tank top. Sissy's red hair was all the way down to her huge butt before it stopped growing.  
  
Sissy: My butt is not huge!  
  
Whatever. When all of this was completed, they looked like about any other female anime figure. Sissy was still screaming at Kimi for sending them through the portal, but Kimi couldn't hear any of it. They were nearing the end of the tunnel and Kimi couldn't wait to see her favorite characters from Yugioh.  
  
Kimi: Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba! I can't wait! ^.^  
  
Sissy: Oh yes, your going to die. I know nothing about Yugioh!  
  
Unfortunatly Kimi didn't hear any of Sissy's death threats. She was too busy off in La La Land dreaming about hugging and kissing all of her favorite chars to care. She was finally thrown back into the real world when she felt herself falling.  
  
Sissy: Were gonna die! This is all your fault!  
  
Kimi was now too busy screaming bloody murder to listen to Sissy.  
  
Yugi: Hey, do you hear something?  
  
Joey: Yeah.. It sounds like someone's screamin.'  
  
Bakura: And it's getting louder...  
  
Kimi & Sissy: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kimi and Sissy abruptly landed on Joey and Tristen.  
  
Tristen & Joey: Ow...  
  
Kimi and Sissy get off of them and mutters their apologies. They begin to look around. They are right outside Pegasus's castle. Kimi then remembers who is there and looks back, her eyes glazed anime style. Before she can rush over to Yugi or the others to hug the daylights out of them, a few items drop from the sky and hit her on the head. The same thing happens to Sissy.  
  
Kimi: Ow! ...Hey what's this?  
  
Kimi looks down at the items laying by her feet. She does a double take when she realizes what they are.  
  
Kimi: Wow!! A henshin pen! Kewl! And a deck of duel monster cards! Sweet!  
  
Sissy also looks down to see that she too has a deck.  
  
Sissy: What the hell are these?  
  
Kimi: Those are, you moron, a deck of duel monster cards. Oh! Mine has a Dark Magician in it! YAY!  
  
The rest of the group looks at the girls strangely, when Yugi finally steps forward to ask them who they are, since Sissy looks the least dangerous he goes to her first. Well, he would have if he had made it past Kimi first.  
  
Kimi: OH MY GOD!! That's right! I forgot to give you a huggle!  
  
Yugi: O.o;; Huh...?  
  
Before Yugi can escape, Kimi wrapped her arms around the poor boy. Fortunatly for Yugi, another deck of cards fall from the sky and hit Kimi on the head. This deck is different though.  
  
Kimi: Ow, again! Hey... I remember these! This is the dark deck of cards from the Dark Magician fic I read! *Does a funky monkey dance, while the rest of the group looks at her strangely. Well, except for Sissy. She's used to it* I wonder...  
  
Joey: Is she crazy or somethin'...?  
  
Kimi: 9_9;; God, how many times do I have to repeat myself?  
  
God: I dooooon't knooooow! Leave me alooooone!!  
  
Kimi: O.o;;;; Ooookaaaaay... Anyhow, I'm not crazy, I'm insane. There is a difference!  
  
Bakura: What is it?  
  
Kimi: What is what?  
  
Bakura: The difference.  
  
Kimi: What difference?  
  
Sissy: Listen whoever you are, don't ask Kimi questions. She doesn't know the answers.  
  
Kimi: I don't?  
  
Sissy: No, you don't. Even if you were sane, you'd still be an idiot.  
  
Kimi: *In a Gir voice* Okie-dokie! ^.^  
  
Sissy rolls her eyes and the rest of the group sweatdrops.  
  
Sissy: Gah! There's huge... tear... thingy's on your heads!  
  
It's now Kimi's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
Kimi: Sis, welcome to anime.  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I liked it. I liked writing it too! Read and review and I'll put up chapter two ASAP, kay? ^.^;;


	2. Introducing Sailor Sugar and Sailor Siss...

Disclaimer: I OWN YU-GI-OH!!! *Wakes up* Damn... Nah, I don't own anthing. BTW, I know nothing about Japanese currency, except that it's called Yen, so sorry if it's sounds a bit off. Plus, I'm making a bit of a alternative ending, kay? A big Thank you goes to Neko and everyone who has reviewed. And to a certain flamer, who inspired me to write and upload this extra early. THANK YOU!!! Anywho, here's chapter two for ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group is now inside Pegasus's castle. Kimi is annoying the hell out of Sissy by singing the Japanese lyrics of Kawaita Sakebi and since Sissy doesn't know Japanese, she's getting pretty ticked.  
  
Kimi: Sono Toki Ga Kuru Made Akimenai!  
  
Sissy: SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
A gasp is emitted by the rest of the group, except Kimi who is used to her cousin and her profanity, by Sissy's used of improper language. They'll have to get over it, though. They're going to hear a lot of it coming from Kimi and Sissy.  
  
Kimi: Make me! Sameteku Omoi Wa!  
  
Sissy is on her last nerves, which isn't saying mush considering how big a temper Sissy has, and Kimi knows just which buttons to push. A fist fight breaks out between them and Yugi and co. can't do anything but watch. Which is pretty fun.  
  
Kimi: *While socking Sissy in the jaw* It take more than that to defeat me wuss!  
  
Sissy: *Kneeing her in the stomach* Say that again! I dare ya!  
  
Joey: *Eating popcorn, to Tristen* I bet ya twenty yen Kimi wins.  
  
Tristen: You're on! *Takes some popcorn*  
  
Tea: Really, you boys are so immature... Although it's obvious Sissy is gonna win. Just look at her muscles!  
  
Bakura and Yugi: -_-;;  
  
The fight goes on for about ten more minutes and the results are in Kimi's favor. Kimi's gains a pumped up ego and Joey gains twenty yen.  
  
Yugi: Can we please go now?  
  
Sissy: Well, where the hell are we?  
  
Kimi: Pegasus's castle, duh!  
  
Sissy: Well, how the hell was I supposed to know?! I never watch -!  
  
Kimi quickly covered Sissy's mouth to keep her from saying what she knew she was going to say. The silence doesn't last long though, for Kimi has the sudden urge to sing the lyrics to What Kind of Pokemon Are You?  
  
Sissy: At least it's in English. 9_9;;  
  
When Kimi finishes her song Sissy breathes a sigh of relief. They walk in silence for a while and Kimi is the first one to notice Seto Kaiba standing off to the side, staring at a picture, his face completely blank. Kimi knows exactly what to do to snap him out of it, and Sissy seems to have found something else to pre-occupy herself.  
  
Kimi: *In her best Mokuba impersonation* Seto?  
  
Seto: *Snapping out of it, turns around* Mokuba?!  
  
Seto turns around and frowns when he sees Kimi instead of his brother.  
  
Seto: *Aggravated* What do you want?!  
  
Kimi: *Unfazed by Seto's rudeness* I want to help you.  
  
Meanwhile, Sissy is staring curiously at a old looking scroll that just happened to be set off to the side. Interestingly enough, it's in English.  
  
Sissy: *Reading* Dark Magicians Awakening Spell. Hmm.... *Thinking* I might as well take it, it might come in handy... (Ah, yes, Sissy is ALWAYS taking things without asking. Sissy, you KNOW what I mean!)  
  
Sissy takes the scroll and runs to catch up with the group.  
  
Seto: I don't need your help.  
  
Kimi: How do you know? What if you do beat Pegasus but he decides to keep Mokuba's soul and make you run around and do his dirty work like some kind of pathetic lapdog? What are you going to do then?  
  
Seto: *Growls* Even if that happens, what can you do about it?  
  
Kimi's voice lowers, making her very grave.  
  
Kimi: Don't underestimate me Seto.  
  
Seto decides to leave it at that.  
  
Seto: Fine, come with me if you want. Just don't get in my way.  
  
Kimi: *Back to her normal, happy, self* YAY! *Hugs Seto*  
  
Sissy: *Sweatdrops* Gah! There's a... giant... tear... thingy on my head!! Get it off!  
  
Kimi: 9_9;; I swear Sis, what am I going to do with you?  
  
Tristen eyed the red-headed beauty nervously. After practicing in his head a dozen times, he finally thought of the perfect thing to say to her. His line was foolproof to get Sissy's attention.  
  
Tristen: *To Sissy* Hey baby, what's your sign?  
  
Listens to all of readers facevault. Don't worry, that's to expected. ^_^;;  
  
Sissy: My sign? Do Not Enter.  
  
Kimi: *Was listening* HAHAHA! Nice try Tristen, but I doubt those stupid male pickup lines are going to get you anywhere.  
  
Tristen: ;_;  
  
The group walks on a while and Kimi gets bored.  
  
Kimi: ...Kono Mama Mou Sukoshi  
  
Sissy: Don't start that again!  
  
Kimi: *Now has something to do* Arukou Kata Wo Taki!  
  
Sissy: Shut -!  
  
Seto: Will you please shut up! Your singing is horrible! My ears feel as if they are about to explode from your terrible screeching!  
  
Yugi: That was a bit harsh Seto...  
  
Bakura: Yeah, her singing wasn't that bad.  
  
Kimi: *With tears welling up in her eyes* You... You hate me!!! WAHHHH!!  
  
Seto learned that Kimi's crying is much worse than her singing. (I should know. ;p)  
  
Seto: *Grabbing his ears* All right, I'm sorry! Please stop crying!  
  
Kimi: You hate me! WAHHH!  
  
Seto: I don't hate you! You just annoy me, now stop crying!  
  
Kimi: *Wiping a tear from her eye* You... don't hate me, then?  
  
Seto: No, now dry your eyes.  
  
Kimi: *Immediately happy again* Yay! You don't hate me! I love you too! ^.^ *Hugs him and isn't letting go*  
  
Seto: What? I didn't say I lo -!  
  
Sissy covered his mouth and shook her head. Motioning to just leave it at that and keep the peace while it lasted. Which wasn't going to be long.  
  
Yugi: *Whispering to Bakura, teasingly* Aren't Kimi and Seto cute together? ^_~  
  
Bakura: Heehee, yeah. The perfect couple all right. ^_~  
  
Tristen: *Overheard* What about me and Sissy? Do you think we would make a cute couple?  
  
Sissy: *Also overhears and flips him off*  
  
Yugi: ...She doesn't seem to like you much...  
  
Tristen: Nonsense! Look at how anxious she is to come over and here and pronounce her everlasting love for me!  
  
Sissy: *Is making strangling motions with her hands*  
  
Bakura: *Sarcastically* Yeah, she can barely keep her hands off of you all right...  
  
Tristen: *Not getting it* I know, she totally has the hots for me!  
  
Bakura and Yugi: 9_9;;  
  
Kimi, who is hugging Seto and walking at the same time, shows no sign of letting him go.  
  
Seto: Can you please let go of me now?  
  
Kimi: Heehee, no!  
  
Seto: Please let me go?! It's hard to walk with your arms around my... O.O;; Lower abdomen...  
  
Kimi: Weeeeeell... Ok. *Let's go of him*  
  
Seto: Thank god.  
  
God: Yoooour Welcooome! Nooow leeeeave meeee ALOOOONE!  
  
Seto and Kimi: O.o;;;;  
  
They keep walking for a while, until they meet up with one of Pegasus's guards. He was a tall, muscular fellow and had a strange aura around him. An aura Kimi immediately picked up and didn't like. She glared at him, clenching her, until now forgotten, henshin pen. Sissy didn't like the fellow either, and kept her guard up.  
  
Guard: Hello, your looking to challenge Pegasus, no?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Guard: *Smirking evily* Step right this way please...  
  
Kimi looked around him barely seeing the large square outlining the floor behind him.  
  
Kimi: *Suddenly serious* Were not going anywhere.  
  
Yugi: What?! But I have to beat Pegasus to save my grandfather!  
  
Seto: And my little brother is counting on me to save him! So, don't tell me I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to save Mokuba, now get out of my way!  
  
Seto starts to follow the guard, who is grinning largely. Yugi follows him and when they were directly on the square, the guard push a button that was hidden on the back of a lamp. Kimi rushed forward as the trap door began to slip beneath Seto and Yugi. She grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts and pulled them back with lightning fast speed before they fell in the pit. The guard on the other side cursed and glared at Kimi. He balled his fist and started to change. His muscles started to bulge and hair started to grow on his face. After a minute a human being no longer stood before them, but a gigantic wolf-like beast.  
  
Sissy: Holy shi-!  
  
Kimi: *Holding up her henshin pen* Um... Man I feel stupid saying this.. *sigh* SUGAR SENSHI CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!! (*Gets hit with a tomato.* I'm sorry for the corny-ness!!!)  
  
Kimi's body went into a prism state and pink and blue flashes of light wrapped themselves around her body. They materialized into a traditional Sailor Scout suit, except that the skirt was pink and the bow blue. Her hair was now up in a blue scrunchy and the gem in her tiara was a pink quartz. Her boots, which finished the outfit, were pink with blue laces.  
  
Kimi: Ok, now what? ... Oh yeah, over dramatic line, right. Hmm...  
  
Monster: *Impatiently* Were waiting...  
  
Kimi: Shut up! I'm thinking!  
  
Sissy: This is gonna take a LONG time..  
  
Seto: Ok, does something here seem a bit... weird?  
  
Sissy: This is Kimi were talking about, she is the dictionary's picture for weird.  
  
Kimi: That's it! Thanks Sis!  
  
Sissy: O.o;; Ok, your welcome, I think...  
  
Kimi: How dare you try and send my Seto-kun and Yugi-san down a dark hole, I will punish you! I am the dictionary's picture for justice, I am the hyper activeness in your kids that you cannot control, I am SAILOR SUGAR!!!  
  
Everyone: *Facevaults*  
  
Monster: That was really corny... Sailor Sugar? Who gave you that dumb name?  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Ahem! That would be ME! So if you have a problem with the name Sailor Sugar then TOO BAD! I'm running this fic and there's nothing you can do about it! Now fight Sailor Sugar, get beaten, and die!  
  
Monster: *Rebellious* What if I don't wanna?!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: *Grinning evilly* Then lets just say I'll have to throw in a plot hole! BWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone: O.o;;;  
  
Sissy: Hey what about me? I don't have any cool powers!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Um... ok, you can be Sailor Stupid..  
  
Sissy: Hey!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: FINE!! You can be Sailor Sissy. You have the power to... um.. take away a monsters courage...?  
  
Sissy: *With a raised eyebrow* Well.. Ok.  
  
A henshin pen falls from out of nowhere and hits Sissy on the head.  
  
Sissy: Ow.. Ok, what do I say?  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Sissy Star Power Make Up. And say it like you mean it!  
  
Monster: *Impatient* Stupid human stinkbeast... (Heehee, that one goes out to HyperGir2.78 ^_~)  
  
Sissy: *Sighs* SISSY STAR POWER MAKE UP!!!  
  
Sissy's body goes into a prism state, but instead of blue and pink, flashes of yellow and green wrapped around Sissy's body. Her suit had a green skirt and a yellow bow and tiara. Her high heeled shoes were green like her miniskirt.  
  
Sailor Sissy: Kimi?  
  
Sailor Sugar: SHH! It's Sailor Sugar! You don't wanna blow our cover!  
  
Tea: But we just saw you transform...  
  
Sailor Sugar: YOU LIE!!  
  
Tea: O.o;; Whatever...  
  
Sailor Sissy: Fine... Sailor Sugar?  
  
Sailor Sugar: Yes, Sailor Sissy! What is it?  
  
Sailor Sissy: 9_9;; *Looking down at her miniskirt* Just... Remind me not to bend over in this, okay?  
  
Sailor Sugar: Okie-Dokie!  
  
Monster: Can we please start fighting now?!  
  
Sailor Sugar & Sissy: All right.  
  
Monster: Finally...  
  
  
  
Well, there ya go! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry if this seems like a cliffhanger. vv;; Chapter 3 will have the fight with 'Monster' and a few other things. And as always, R &R! Pwetty Pwease with whipped cream and Seto Kaiba on top? XD!!!


	3. No One is Truly Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kimi and Sissy owns herself. SO BACK OFF YOU BLOODTHIRSTY LAWYERS! O.O;; Thanks for all the reviews! I love compliments, they make me feel all toasty inside! HyperGir2.78, like I said, I know nothing about Japanese currency except that it's called yen. Sorry that it seemed a bit off. ;.;  
  
BTW, I don't have any idea what Tristen's Zodiac sign is, I just made that up so they would match. One more thing: MerrysGirl said that Bakura needs a girlfriend too. Well, the more the merrier! The first girl to review with the basic info (Nickname, appearance, outfit, powers, etc..) will get their choice of being either Yugi Bakura's, or Joey's girlfriend. The second reviewer gets second choice and third gets the remaining guy, kay? And I will NOT accept an anonymous review unless you leave your email address so I can get back to you, all right? I'll get back to you and add ya into the ficcy, kay? ^.^ Anyway, here's chapter three!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Sugar: Um... Sailor Sissy? Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Sailor Sissy: What's that?  
  
S. Sugar: Your introduction, duh!  
  
S. Sissy: Oh. Hmm... Okay, got it! I am the one who strikes fear in opponents, I am the terror Kimi gets when the Olsen Twins are on -  
  
S. Sugar: *Shudders* Don't say that!  
  
S. Sissy: Whatever. I am SAILOR SISSY!  
  
Monster: *Snickers*  
  
S. Sissy: What's so funny?!  
  
Monster: Nothing, nothing at all! Sailor Wussy.  
  
S. Sissy: *Growling* That's it! COWARDLY LION ATTACK!  
  
A beam of yellow energy, in the shape of a lion, rushes from S. Sissy's hands aimed at Monster. Monster tries to dodge the attack but fails. The C.L.A. beam hits him in the stomach and leaves him in a frightened heap on the ground.  
  
Monster: *Sucking his thumb* I want my mommy...  
  
S. Sugar: ...I almost feel sorry for him. I guess I better finish him off now, huh?  
  
S. Sissy: Yeah, that's the point of defeating a bad guy.  
  
S. Sugar: *Sniff* ..Okay... SUGAR RUSH CRUSH!  
  
A pink ray of hyperactive energy shoots from S. Sugar's hands. She turns her eyes, so not to see the poor, pathetic creature being blown away by the sheer magnitude of her power. S. Sugar and S. Sissy de-transform. Kimi sniffles a bit at what she has done.  
  
Seto: *Noticing her watery eyes* Don't cry, Kimi. You may as well have saved my life. And for that I thank you.  
  
Kimi: Your welcome, I just feel bad. He looked so harmless. I've never picked on anything that couldn't defend itself. *Whispering* Heck, I've always been the one who was picked on...  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
Kimi was in the 1rst grade at Wakefield Elementary when the other kids first started making fun of her. It was all started by Charlie Ragah, who pointed out her not having any friends. Then the immature rumors from the other students came in. 'Cootie Girl' was the degrading name that Kimi had to deal with most. She, of course, didn't wear contacts back then, so 'four-eyes' soon joined the list.  
  
One day Kimi came home crying, because a group of boys had followed her halfway home and kept taunting and throwing things at her. They finally left her alone when a kind old neighbor shoed them away. Kimi walked into the house and began crying to her mother. Her mother listened, and cursed herself mentally. For when she was in school, she was the bully.  
  
Regina (Mom): Kimi, listen to me.  
  
Young Kimi: *Hiccup* What is it?  
  
Regina: When I was in school, I was the one who picked on the other kids. I was the bully. But do you know why I did it?  
  
Young Kimi: *Interested now* No, why?  
  
Regina: Because I was weak. I bullied other kids to make me feel better about myself. I was trying to make myself look strong because I was scared. You see, people bully other people because they are scared and weak themselves, remember that. Look for the good in people. No one is truly evil.  
  
Young Kimi: Really?  
  
Regina: Really.  
  
~ End Flashback. ~  
  
Kimi: *Whispering* No one is truly evil...  
  
Joey: Did you say somethin'?  
  
Kimi: No, just talking to myself.  
  
Sissy: Again?  
  
Kimi: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Sissy: Nothing, just thinking about that time you made an ass of yourself in public when supposedly you were, and I quote: "Possessed by the demon student."  
  
Kimi: Shut up. And her name is Chibi Bitterz, thank you!  
  
Sissy: Why are you sticking up for her? I thought you thought she was scary!  
  
Kimi: Were friends now, I let her harbor inside my mind and she scares off inner demons. It's an equal trade!  
  
Yugi: *Gulps* D.. Demons?!  
  
Kimi: *A little TOO cheery, with a wide grin* Yep!  
  
Yugi: O.O;;;  
  
Sissy: Don't listen to her, she's insane.  
  
Kimi: Thank you! ^.^ Seriously though, you're afraid of demons?  
  
Yugi: Who isn't?!  
  
Kimi: I'm not afraid of them.  
  
Yugi: If your not afraid of demons and scary stuff like that, then what are you scared of?  
  
Kimi: *Her already pale features lighten and she says in a low voice* ... I'm afraid... of... THE OLSEN TWINS! THERE I SAID IT!!!  
  
Sissy: O.o;; Ignore her...  
  
Bakura: But she looks truly terrified...  
  
Yugi: The poor girl..  
  
Joey: ... Who are the Olsen twins?  
  
Kimi: *Grabbing her ears in pain* DON'T SAY THAT NAME!  
  
Seto: What is wrong with her?  
  
Sissy: Even the best psychologist in the world couldn't tell ya that.  
  
Seto: O_o;; Okaaaaay... *Sees that Kimi is STILL in a terrified heap on the ground* Kimi... Stop your crying. You just faced a giant werewolf and defeated it easily. I'm fully convinced that your fear of these 'Olsen Twins' *Kimi shudders* is all in your head.  
  
Kimi: *Sniff* Like... Tequitos?  
  
Seto: O.o;;; Yeah... Like tequitos...  
  
Kimi: *Instantly happy again* Yay! *Hugs Seto, and this time he hugs her back* I'm so glad were getting married!  
  
Seto: O.O;;;;; WHAT?!  
  
Kimi: *Giggles* Just kidding! ^_~  
  
Seto: *Relieved* Whew...  
  
Joey: Not that ya guys don't seem cute as a couple!  
  
Bakura: *Joining him* Yeah, I'd vote you two as homecoming king and queen!  
  
Kimi: Really? I think we'd be good together too! ^.^  
  
Seto: *Tears himself away* No way! I barely even know her! Sorry, but I'm not interested!  
  
  
Kimi: *Is about to cry, but decides on something else* Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were gay...  
  
All the Guy's except Seto: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seto: WHAT?! I'm not gay!  
  
Kimi: But you said it yourself that you weren't interested...  
  
Seto: *Is at a loss for words* But... I meant... You... I'm not interested in you.  
  
Joey: *This give him an idea* Not interested?! In her?! That just proves that your gay!  
  
Seto: *Glaring at him* What do you mean?!  
  
Joey: Seto Kaiba, just LOOK at the girl! She's got a perfect figure eight shape, lovely blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a personality that just screams "You want me?! Try and catch me!"  
  
Sissy: No, actually that would be what she said to the men in white coats...  
  
Joey: *Chuckles a bit*  
  
Kimi: *Is blushing like mad and looks down at herself* ... I don't think I'm THAT pretty...  
  
Seto: Your not pretty, your gorgeous. But what I mean is that I just met you. Get to know me, then we'll talk about a serious relationship, okay?  
  
Kimi: *A happy smile on her face* Okie-dokie! What do I ask you though?  
  
Sissy: *Whispering to her* Ask him where he works or something...  
  
Kimi: *Whispers back* No, then he'll think I'm an idiot. Everybody knows where Seto Kaiba works! He's a multi-billionaire and the head of Kaiba Corp!  
  
Sissy: O_O Whoa, he's a keeper! ^_~  
  
Yugi: What are you two whispering about?  
  
Kimi: Nothing important. Now lets go kick Pegasus's ass and save Mokuba and your Grampa!  
  
Yugi: *Forgetting his curiosity* Yeah!  
  
Seto: Right! *Is thinking* Don't worry Mokuba, I'll save you!  
  
The group walks around for a bit, Tristen is still trying to think of the right thing to say.  
  
Tristen: *Is thinking* I like Sissy, and I want to show her I like her. But she just doesn't seem to like me all that much. (I guess he's finally getting it. ;p)  
  
Sissy is being extremely careless, like always, and isn't looking out for more traps like the rest of the group is. So, of course she didn't notice the one right in front of her. Well, she didn't until she stepped on it, anyway.  
  
Sissy: *Feels her foot sink a couple inches* Huh? ... Uh oh..  
  
Kimi: Uh oh?! What do you mean 'UH OH'?!  
  
Sissy: I think I stepped on a trap. But don't freak out, nothing is happening.  
  
Just as Sissy says this a giant boulder comes crashing their way. Kimi looks at Sissy like she is the dumbest person in the entire world.  
  
Kimi: You just HAD to jinx us didn't you?!  
  
Bakura: O.O;; Um... May I suggest something?  
  
Kimi: Hmm?  
  
Bakura: I suggest that we RUN!  
  
Kimi: ... Good idea! RUN FOR IT!  
  
Kimi and co shot off like a bullet. Kimi was amazed at her new anime body's speed. Back in the 'real world, she had caught the dreaded Mono Virus. Because of this, she was forced out of school and was not allowed to exercise for nine straight months. It had only been two weeks since she was diagnosed cured of Mono, however, her body was in terrible shape. The laziest person in school could probably outrun her! It felt absolutely terrible, not being able to run without stopping every ten seconds, especially to a person who was normally hyperactive. But with this new body, she felt a freedom she hadn't for almost a year. It felt wonderful to be able to run freely again. It was a freedom she hoped she would never lose again. (I wish... vv;;)  
  
Seto: *Looking at Kimi and running at the same time* Her smile is so wide. Does she like being chased by a gigantic boulder?! Why would she be happy about being chased?!  
  
Kimi: *Can't hold it in anymore* Whee! This feels great!! *Does some cartwheels and flips* I absolutely love this!  
  
Sissy: *Looking at her* KIMI!!! FOCUS!!! *Trips over a rock* Ack!  
  
Tristen sees Sissy fall and goes back to help her up.  
  
Tristen: Come on Sissy! Get up, hurry!  
  
But Sissy was paralyzed with fear. Tristen got into a fighting stance in front of the oncoming boulder.  
  
Tristen: The last one was a fake... *Gulps* And I hope this one is too! O.O;;  
  
Tristen punches the boulder, and to his great relief, it pops.  
  
Kimi: Man do I feel stupid... Should have known about that... Oh well! The chase was exhilarating!  
  
Seto: You have got to be crazy...  
  
Kimi: Insane!  
  
Seto: -_-;;; Forgot who I was talking to for a minute there..  
  
Tristen: *Helping Sissy get up* Are you okay?  
  
Sissy: Yeah, I think I'll be all right... Thank you, Tristen.  
  
Tristen: *Smiling* Your welcome, Sissy.  
  
Sissy: Oh, Tristen?  
  
Tristen: Yeah?  
  
Sissy: I'm a Cancer. ^_~  
  
Tristen: ^_^ Good, because I'm a Scorpio.  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapter three for ya! I hope you like it so far, I'm really enjoying writing it. Thank you to Neko-chan who is a big sweetheart and is uploading this for me since my PC won't work. I really appreciate it, Neko! Thankies! And remember, Bakura,Yugi, and Joey need a girlfriend too, but I also need your email address from you! ^.~ As always, R&R please!**  
  
**


	4. Introducing the Newbies

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY FORM OF ANIME!!! SO GET OFF MY BACK!!! Er... Sorry. ^_^;;; I also don't own Never Had A Dream Come True. I own Kimi, Sis owns herself and the newbies own themselves. Nothin' else! Thankies so muchies for all the nice reviews! And without further ado, here's chapter four!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kimi: *Is thinking about the earlier events* I guess my singing was kinda bad, but I'm much better when I'm singing in English. I'm just not used to Japanese Lyrics.  
  
Joey: Well, how about ya sing somethin' for us? I don't know about the rest of ya, but I'm bored out of my mind!  
  
Seto: What mind?  
  
Kimi: *In a warning tone* Seto...  
  
Seto: Sorry. I agree, sing something for us, please.  
  
Bakura: Being nice to her, Seto? I didn't think it was possible for you to be courteous!  
  
Joey: Yeah, I'd even say he liked Kimi, and dat's why he's being so nice! He's tryin' to impress her!  
  
Everyone except Seto and Kimi: *Teasingly* Wooooooooo!!!  
  
Yugi: Seto and Kimi sitting in a tree!  
  
Everybody: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Kimi giggles and Seto blushes. Kimi sees that Seto is uncomfortable about the teasing, so she decide to change the subject with a song.  
  
Kimi: Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now  
Or might have been  
All this I know  
But still I can't find  
Way's to let you know...  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Til' the day that I found you...  
  
Kimi continues with her song. Never Had A Dream Come True is her best song and she's putting her heart and soul into the it. Once she is finished with her song, the group stands in awe, except Sissy, she's used to it. Seto is the first to speak up.  
  
Seto: *Has forgotten about the teasing* Kimi... That was amazing!  
  
Yugi and co decide not to tease him about this. Mainly because they all agree. Kimi may have been a pretty bad singer in Japanese, but no one can say she isn't a lovely singer in English, and when she sings Never Had A Dream Come True she might as well have been mistaken for an angel.  
  
Kimi: *Blushing* You liked it?  
  
Seto: I loved it.  
  
Kimi: Thank you.  
  
Seto: *Looking in her eyes* Your very welcome.  
  
Everybody: *Is looking at Kimi and Seto* Aww! ^.^  
  
Tea: Aren't they just so cute together? ^.^  
  
Sissy: I guess so... Normally I'd disagree, but you can't say they don't have something for each other once you see the way Seto is looking into Kimi's eyes right now. No possible way.  
  
Kimi: So... I guess we better go look for Pegasus now, huh? Mokuba's soul isn't going to save itself.  
  
Seto: Yeah, your right. Let's go!  
  
Sissy: *Overheard* Soul? What do you mean?  
  
Kimi: Mokuba's soul got captured in a card, the same thing with Yugi's grandpa, and if we wanna get them back we gotta beat Pegasus in a duel. I, however, plan to beat Pegasus in more than a duel! *Winks*  
  
Seto smirks and they head off. They aren't going to get very far, however, because another weird turn of events is going to slow them down again.  
  
The black haired girl looked at the TV expecting Yugioh to come on any minute. She was rudely awakened. Blackness filled the screen as she realized it was because of yet another blackout.  
  
Bethany: *Angry* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Forgetting any momentary sanity she had, she sent her fist flying into the T.V. It only took her a second to realize what she had done.  
  
Bethany: Oh crap! When my parents find out about this they'll kill me! And then they'll ground me! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!  
  
No attention was paid to the television as it slowly pulled her in, Bethany repeating 'Oh crap!' the entire way.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the 'real world,' another girl was having the same dilemma.  
  
Keily: Dang it! Why of all times did the damn cable company decide to broadcast a freaking infomercial marathon?! It's totally stupid! You'd get better ratings with a snail racing marathon!  
  
In blind rage Keily got into a fighting stance in front of the TV and gave it a good kick. But when she tried to get her foot away, it wouldn't move.  
  
Keily: What the...?!  
  
Before you could say "Mary had a huge carnivorous, man-eating venus fly trap." She too was pulled into the TV.  
  
Xana was bored. Really bored. Then she remembered that Yugioh was on!  
  
Xana: YAY! *Pulls a remote out of her hair and flips it to WB.  
  
Xana was filled with joy as she watched the Yugioh theme song come on. And just when the episode was about to start...  
  
TV: This is an emergency broadcasting. Please wait for the tone.  
  
Xana: *Pissed* Emergency? Whaddya mean 'emergency?' Lady, dis is New York! Take yo 'emergency' to Ohio or some other state dat cares!  
  
TV: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
Xana: Oh, hell no! I know you did not just cuss me out! Do you think I'm stupid? I know what people are saying when they beep on the Ricky Lake show!  
  
TV: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
Xana: THAT'S IT!  
  
Not realizing that it was NOT a living breathing being, Xana rushed towards the television and sent her anxious fist flying through the screen.  
  
Xana: *Smug grin* Dat'll teach ya to mess wit me! Ya think I live in NY and NOT know how ta throw a good punch?! You thought wrong!  
  
Xana keeps talking to the TV and doesn't realize she's being pulled in. Soon she joins Bethany and Keila in the TV.  
  
The three girls meet each other in the TV world.  
  
Xana: Lemme guess. You taught yo punk-ass television sets not ta mess wit you too. Right?  
  
Keily and Bethany: O.o;; Uhh, riiiight...  
  
Keily: Hey, that portal thingy says Yugioh above it! Wanna go through it, even though we might be sent to a totally different world and be stuck there for all eternity?  
  
Bethany: Sure, sound interesting!  
  
Xana: Sure, I ain't got nuttin better to do.  
  
Keily: Then it's unanimous, lets go!  
  
The three girls traveled through the portal and as soon as they did the too began to change.  
  
Bethany's brown eyes changed their color from a realistic shade of amber to a dark purple shade. Her school uniform went from a plain white t-shirt to a light blue tank top and her navy pants into a denim skirt. Her black hair changed to a brilliant shade of midnight blue. Last but not least she felt a strange and painful sensation in her chest that she couldn't explain if she tried. In a moment the pain was gone and her anime self was complete.  
  
Keily's blue eyes went into a normal anime state and her hair grew slightly so that it was halfway down her back. It then magically tied itself together in a braid with a bright red ribbon lace with it and a red bandana around her forehead finished her hairstyle. Her blue jeans were replaced with a black cheerleading skirt, her orange spaghetti strap replaced with a red tank top, a pair of black sneakers with red socks, and a pair of black leather gloves completed the outfit. Lastly, she had a pair of pom-poms, one black and one red.  
  
Last but certainly not least there was Xana. Her deep brown eyes went into the usual anime state and her black hair tied itself together with a forest green sash that appeared out of nowhere. Her faded shorts turned into a deep blue pair of pants and her purple t-shirt into the kewlest tank shirt you'll ever see. It was a black tank top with NYC on it in silver print with a drawing of the Brooklyn Bridge. Emeralds decorated the illustration to represent the awe inspiring lights of the Brooklyn Bridge. A black leather jacket was tied around her waist with an embroidery of the Sennen Eye in dark green. Two velvety jade wristbands, one on each hand, finished her outfit. The green and black outfit complimented her chocolate brown skin nicely. All and all, the three girls looked very sexy, just the thing to send the hormones of a few lonely guys into a frenzy. ^_~  
  
The three girls were pretty calm until they started to fall.  
  
Bethany: AHHHH!!!  
  
Keily: WHOOOOOA!!!  
  
Xana: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FLEW TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION FOR DIS SHIT!!!  
  
The three landed right on Yugi, Bakura and Joey.  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Joey: Ow...  
  
The three got up and looked around. Two decks of cards, a henshin pen, and a strange scepter snapped them out of it.  
  
Bethany: Ow! ...Hey! Kewl deck!  
  
Keily: Sweet! Gotta love this deck! Hey.. This looks like Sakura's wand. Except it's way different.  
  
The scepter was the same as any scepter, except that the staff was pure black and the the decoration at the top was carved out of ivory in the shape of a skull and there was a gold crescent moon plated into the skulls forehead.  
  
Keily: Strange...  
  
Xana: What's dis? A henshin pen?! All right!  
  
The staff of the henshin pen was dark green and the decoration on top was a lighter green ball with a black question mark in the middle.  
  
Kimi had decided to meet the new strangers, she went up to Xana first.  
  
Kimi: Hey!  
  
Xana: Oh my god! Are you who I think you are?!  
  
Kimi: Who am I?!  
  
Xana: I don't know! I have AMNESIA!!! NOOO!  
  
Kimi: I don't think I'm anyone special, I doubt you have amnesia.  
  
Xana: YOU SPEAK MADNESS GIRL!  
  
Kimi: Yeah, I do, don't I? ^.^  
  
Xana: ...My name is Xana. I'm insane!  
  
Kimi: Kewl, so am I! My name is Kimi!  
  
Bethany: Sweet! I'm Bethany, and I'm insane too!  
  
Kimi: *To Keily* What about you?  
  
Keily: My name's Keily! Right now I'm an insane cheerleader!  
  
The new girls stop and go all starry eyed when they realize who is but ten feet away.  
  
Bethany: Oh my gosh! It's Yugi!! *Rushes over and hugs him* I'm Bethany, but you can call me Sweetheart! ^.^ ...Ow! My heart! *Puts a hand up to her chest*  
  
After a minute the pain subsides and Bethany is back to norm - er.. her usual state.  
  
Xana: *Forgets about Bethany when she sees...* Joey!! Oh my god it's you!! I am like your biggest fan! I have pictures of ya all over my bedroom, I worship da ground ya walk on! Did I mention dat yo accent is a real turn on for me? ^_^  
  
Keily: Go Bakura go! Kick the bad guy's butts! And while your doing that, I'll beat up their evil sluts! Yeah! Er... Did I do that right?  
  
Kimi: Don't worry about it, it was perfect! It even rhymed!  
  
Joey: ...Well, we can't complain, can we? ^_~  
  
Bakura: Nope! And we can't let down these lovely ladies, can we?  
  
Yugi: Well.. My grandpa has been wondering when he'll finally get great-grandchildren...  
  
Joey: Den it's unanimous!  
  
Bakura and Yugi: ^______^  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Pegasus: Hmm? What's this?  
  
Pegasus focuses the Sennen eye on the blue haired newcomer.  
  
Pegasus: She... She has the Millennium Heart! This can't be! It was said to have been lost forever in the Shadow Realm when the rest of the Millennium items were sealed away! But I know it has to be it, I'm never wrong! (Riiight. 9_9;;) *Through the intercom* Guard Bob! Come here!  
  
Bob: Yes sir?  
  
Pegasus: Do you see that blue haired girl there?  
  
Bob: Yes sir.  
  
Pegasus: Get her and bring her to me, I have a feeling she may be of great use to me... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bob: Yes sir!  
  
  
  
Back to our hero's. Yugi, Bakura, and Joey were enjoying the attention they were getting from the pretty new girls and Sissy and Tristen were enjoying some small talk. Kimi and Seto were getting to know each other better by asking the basic questions. Well, Seto's questions were basic, Kimi's were based on what she thought was average, self explanatory.  
  
Seto: So, what kind of music do you like?  
  
Kimi: Well, I like classical and heavy metal. ^_^  
  
Seto: O_o;; Um... I like rock.  
  
Kimi: What kind of underwear do you wear?  
  
Seto: O.O;; What?!  
  
Kimi: Boxers or briefs?  
  
Seto: Why in the name of all that is holy would you want to know what kind of underwear I wear?  
  
Kimi: Just wondering, what kind are you wearing right now?  
  
Seto: *Sigh* I give up trying to figure out why you do what you do. 9_9;; Black boxers. Silk.  
  
Kimi: Ooh! Sexy! ^_~  
  
Seto: *Blushing* Uh... Thanks, I guess. O_o  
  
Kimi: But do you know what would be even sexier on you?  
  
Seto: Hmm?  
  
Kimi: Nothing at all! ^________^  
  
Seto: O.O *Blushing like mad*  
  
Sissy: So, what do you wanna do when you get out of college?  
  
Tristen: I'm thinking of joining the military. (I assumed this because of his haircut =P)  
  
Sissy: Cool.  
  
Tristen: What about you?  
  
Sissy: I want to become either an interior decorator or a stripper. (*Amused smile* Sissy's gonna kill me when she reads that! ^_^)  
  
Tristen: O_o;; A... Stripper?!  
  
Sissy: Yeah!  
  
Kimi: *Overheard* Sissy, sometimes I worry about you...  
  
Sissy: *Innocent voice* What?  
  
Everyone: 9_9;;  
  
Bob: Yes Sir! Sir Yes Sir!  
  
Joey: *Confused* What?  
  
Bob: *Powers up* Sir! YESSIR!  
  
A beam flies from Bobs hand as he unleashes his most powerful attack. Joey ducks but the beam hits Yugi instead.  
  
Bethany: How dare you! *Powers up to super saiyan.* (What?! I'm sorry, but she had to cover some popular anime besides sailor moon!) You will pay for that! You girls with me?  
  
All the girls except Tea: Yeah!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Wait a minute! All the girls except Tea? Well that's not fair! Tea, do you have anything in mind?  
  
Tea: Huh?  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: *Sighs* How about... hmm...  
  
Kimi: *impatient* Today please!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Shut up my fanfic counterpart! Anywho... that's it! A Yami Tea without the millennium item! Get down wit yo bad self! ^_~  
  
A beam of light surrounds Tea and when it clears, Tami emerges. (BTW, it's pronounced 'Tammy.')  
  
Tami: How dare you hurt Yugi! Yugi is a kind soul who wouldn't hurt a fly and you hurt him! For that I will punish you!  
  
Kimi: Geez, and people said I was corny... Anyway... SUGAR SENSHI CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!  
  
Sissy: SISSY STAR POWER MAKE UP!!!  
  
Xana: ENIGMA CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!  
  
We already know what happens when Kimi and Sissy transform so we'll skip right on to Xana. A dark green wave of energy covered her body and turned into her uniform. It was the same style of any other sailor uniform except that the miniskirt was a very dark green that faded to black with a matching collar, a black bow, a green choker, a pair of green combat boots along with the usual white gloves. A gold tiara with a emerald in the middle of it finished the whole outfit.  
  
Keily: Um... What do I say to go to my cardcaptor state?  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Oh hell with it, we already have enough corny lines with the Sailor scouts. Just say "Cardcaptor Tranformation" kay?  
  
Keily: Okie-dokie! CARDCAPTOR TRANSFORMATION KAY!!!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: 9_9;;;  
  
Keily appeared in what looked like one of those funkay outfits Sakura always wears. It had a frilly red bow and miniskirt and her hair was done up in two buns, one on each side, with lots of red and black ribbons. The torso of the dress was black and her shoes consisted of a red pair of lace up boots with black laces. She was holding her skull wand and looked pretty spiffy!  
  
Tami: Now that were all done transforming, lets kick that guy that we don't know's butt!  
  
All the girls: Yeah! (That's better! ^_~)  
  
Bob: *Attacks again* YESSIR!  
  
He aims at Keily and she easily dodges. Bethany powers up and throws a Kamehameha wave at Bob. He tries to dodge but is a little too slow. The beam hits his arm and blows it straight off, cauterizing it in an instant. Xana powers up for an attack of her own.  
  
S. Enigma: ENIGMA QUESTION-MARKS CONFUSE!!!  
  
A wave of green question marks surround Bob and hit him repeatedly. A minute later, Bob is nothing but a confused heap on the ground. He decides to run for it.  
  
S. Enigma: Lets get 'im!  
  
S. Sugar: No! He might lead us to Pegasus!  
  
S. Sissy: Whoa! Was that rational thinking I just heard coming from you?  
  
S. Sugar: Don't get used to it!  
  
Cardcaptor Keily: Too late! He's already gone!  
  
Super Saiyan Beth: Maybe, but he still left his scent of stupidity! Follow me!  
  
The group follow S.S. Beth (Super Saiyan Beth) and she leads them to a large door, undoubtedly Pegasus' room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Pegasus has just gotten out of the shower and he was looking for a change of clothes, when all of a sudden our hero's rush into the room.  
  
Pegasus: O.O;;;;  
  
Everybody: =O.O=  
  
S. Enigma: ...Geez, I've seen potheads at my school dat smoke fatter joints den dat!  
  
C. Keily: You know, they have surgery to fix that.  
  
S. Sugar: Were you neutered?  
  
All the Guys except Pegasus: XD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
S. Sissy: So this is why you're supposed to judge people on personality...  
  
Pegasus: *PISSED* SHUT UP!!!  
  
S.S. Beth: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in an accident.  
  
Pegasus grabs a nearby towel and rushes into the bathroom to get changed. The guys soon run out of air from laughing so hard, so their girlfriends have to perform CPR on them. ;)  
  
5 Minutes Later...  
  
Pegasus: *Emerges from the bathroom* You will PAY for those remarks! *Snaps fingers* Hellheart!  
  
A young girl emerges from the shadows. She has dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. Half of her hair in pulled up in a bun and the other half drapes over her shoulder. She was wearing the traditional sailor uniform except that the skirt, boots and gloves were black with gold trimmings. The bow was dark blue with a gold pendant in the middle.  
  
Jiako: *Emotionless* I am the darkness, I am the cold, I am Sailor Hellheart. Prepare to be destroyed. Ice Burn Blast.  
  
A blue fire is shot from Hellheart's hands and almost hits Keily, but Bakura snatches her away from the azure flame just in time.  
  
C. Keily: My hero! *Kisses him and then proceeds to summon a monster* I summon the Power card! GO!  
  
A small pink clad little girl appears and smiles sweetly.  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Suddenly the innocent looking little girl disappears and soon after a large table is thrown over, along with a couple other heavy objects. She reappears and although she still looks cute and innocent, she's glaring at Hellheart with a pissed off expression that looked like it belonged to the devil herself. Hellheart looked at her and prepared another Ice burn blast. That's when Kimi noticed her eyes.  
  
Kimi: Hey... Her eyes look like the eyes of people in anime when their possessed. That's it! Everybody, Hellheart is innocent! She's only doing this because she's possessed!  
  
Distracted by Kimi's words, S.S. Beth never saw the blue fire until it hit her strait on.  
  
SS. Beth: *In pain* AHHH!!!  
  
Yugi rushed over to her to see if she was all right.  
  
Yugi: Beth-chan! Are you okay? Beth-chan?  
  
Beth: *No longer S.S. and a little peeved* I was just hit head on by a blast of blue fire and you ask me if I'm OKAY?! ...How caring of you! I'm just peachy! ^.^  
  
Yugi: ^_^;; I'm glad your okay.  
  
Kimi prepares for her secret attack. It is an attack that, if successful, will banish what ever holds something has on someone. Of course it's never been successful, but hey, that's what plot twists are for. Meanwhile, the rest of the team has to stall Hellheart for enough time for Kimi to prepare her attack.  
  
Tami: *Fighting Hellheart head on* Is that the best you got?!  
  
S. Hellheart: No. *Socks her REALLY hard in the jaw*  
  
Tami was knocked out cold and returns to Tea and S. Sissy took her place.  
  
S. Sissy: Get ready for an ass whooping!  
  
S. Hellheart: I don't think so. *Knees her in the stomach* Really, this is far too easy.  
  
S. Sugar is all powered up and ready to unleash her special attack.  
  
S. Sugar: CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM HEART THAW!!!  
  
A dark pink beam hit S. Hellheart and restored her back to normal.  
  
S. Hellheart: Where am I?  
  
S. Sugar: You are in Pegasus' castle, he somehow possessed you and turned you evil.  
  
S. Hellheart: WHAT?! No one possesses ME and gets away with it!  
  
Seto: And no one captures my little brother and gets away with it!  
  
Yugi: What he said! Well, except with my grandpa.  
  
S. Sugar: Your going down Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: *Chuckles under his breath* I don't think so. Prove yourself worthy and maybe I'll consider your challenge. WHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Joey: Pretty cocky for someone who barely even has one! (XD!)  
  
Everyone except Pegasus: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Pegasus: SHUT UP!!! .. *Ahem* Until next time we meet. *Throws one of those powdery... smokey... thingys to the ground and disppears*  
  
Seto: Damn him! Come back and face me like a man you coward!  
  
But sadly, Pegasus does not come back. I guess they'll have to wait a little while longer before they get to kick the crap out of Pegasus.  
  
All the girls de-transform.  
  
Jiako: Hi! My name is Jiako, thanks for bringing me to back there! I rather disliked being possessed.  
  
Kimi: No problem! *Hopefully* I suppose your insane?  
  
Jiako: Not completely, but I'm a little insane.  
  
Xana: Eh, good enough. ;)  
  
Kimi: Well, Jiako, I suppose you want revenge on Pegasus for possessing you?  
  
Jiako: Hell yeah!  
  
Kimi: Perfect. Welcome to the 'club.'  
  
Jiako: Thanks, I'm just itching to kick that bastard hard between the legs!  
  
Bakura: Not like it would hurt him THAT bad!  
  
All the guys: *Snicker*  
  
Sissy: Geez, you guys are gonna tease him forever about that, aren't you?  
  
Seto: Yep!  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: Of course!  
  
Tristen: Uh huh!  
  
Joey: Why not?  
  
Sissy: Well, it's mean.  
  
Kimi: ...So?  
  
Sissy: Good point. I wonder if he takes steroids...  
  
All the Guys: *Snicker*  
  
Xana: I wonder if he ever dated Lorena Bobbit!  
  
Everybody: HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kimi: *Wipes tear from her eye* I guess we better go look for shorty now, huh?  
  
Seto: Yeah, it's the only way to save Mokuba.  
  
Yugi: And my Grandpa.  
  
Seto: Right, so lets go!  
  
The group walks in silence for a while until Kimi thinks of something else to say.  
  
Kimi: You know, there's a tower in Italy that looks a lot like Pegasus' little friend.  
  
This brings more laughter from the rest of the group and I finally end this chapter.  
  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And don't forget to thank Neko for uploading it! THANKIES! ^_~ But now, I'm exhausted! And pissed. This one goes out to pyromaniac: *Gives him/her a dead squirrel* ZIM IS NOT DEAD!!! XP Anyway, R & R please!


	5. Sissy's Flashback and Kimi's Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, DBZ, Sailor Moon, or anything else except Kimi. Sissy owns herself and everybody else owns themselves. I felt bad because Jiako didn't have a guyfriend and the rest of us did. So, this one goes out to ya Jiako! ^_~ Get ready for a tear jerker at the end. Anyway, here's chapter five!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was on his way back to the future, his work was finished and the evil androids and cell would no longer be a threat to him or anyone he cared about. He couldn't wait to tell his mother, unfortunately, this wouldn't be happening anytime soon. There was a slight turbulence that soon started to violently shake the time capsule.  
  
Trunks: *Trying to gain control of the time capsule* Damnit! What's going on?!  
  
Before you could say "Mary had a little drinking problem." A portal in the space/time continuum and swallowed Trunks and his time capsule and sent him crashing into a whole different time and place.  
  
Trunks: *Still in his trashed capsule* Ugh... What happened?  
  
Jiako: O.O!!! Is that what I think it is?!  
  
Kimi: A time capsule from DBZ?  
  
Jiako: Exactly! And where there is a DBZ time capsule there is... TRUNKS!  
  
Kimi: ^_^ Go get 'em tiger!  
  
Jiako approached the time capsule and looked into the glass. To her great joy she saw the handsome lavender haired teen himself. Not waiting for him to get out himself, Jiako busted open the window of the capsule and pulled the confused half-saiyan out. She put him on the carpeted floor and climbed down herself.  
  
Jiako: HI!!!  
  
Trunks: Um... Hi..?  
  
Jiako: I LOVE YOU!  
  
Trunks: Huh?! But I don't even know you!  
  
Jiako: So?  
  
Keily: Well, ya can't argue with that logic! (No, she's NOT being sarcastic)  
  
Jiako: See? We were meant to be together!  
  
Kimi: You think she's moving a wee bit fast...?  
  
Xana, Bethany, and Keily: ...Nah!  
  
Sissy: 9_9;; Why, god, do you punish me with the near impossible task of coping with these insane freaks?!  
  
God: Beeecaaauuuseee! Yoooou're insaaaaneee tooooo! Nooow leeeeave meeee alooone!  
  
Sissy: WHAT?! I am NOT insane!  
  
Kimi: Sissy! Don't argue with god! ...Wait a minute! You're insane? Kewl! *Sniffles a bit* I feel as if we're related, we're so close!  
  
Sissy: Dumbass! We're cousins. we ARE related! ...9_9;;; I swear...  
  
God: *In a high pitched girly voice* Okay forget the foreboding voice! Sissy! You ARE insane! Not nearly as insane as Kimi, Keily, Xana, Jiako or Bethany, but insane non the less! Get used to it! Geez...  
  
Sissy: ;.; No... I can't be insane... Wait a minute! If you don't mind me asking, whats up with the girly voice, god?  
  
God: I AM a girl!  
  
Kimi: Then why do you make us girls suffer with PMS and crap like that?!  
  
Goddess: Hey, that wasn't my doing! The original god was a guy, he thought it was funny as hell... My dad didn't have a very good sense of humor, did he?  
  
Kimi: Not really. But why did you speak in a dark foreboding voice in the first place?  
  
Goddess: Would you have been intimidated by me if you heard me like this?  
  
Keily: True... You sound like Philece Sampler. (Mimi off of Digimon, sorry if I misspelled it.)  
  
Goddess: *Sighs* Yeah, I know. Oh well, I gotta go do godly things that your insignificant mind could not possibly comprehend.  
  
Bethany: ...Karaoke night?  
  
Goddess: .... How did you know?  
  
Bethany: I have my ways. ^_~  
  
Goddess: Riiiiight... Gotta go, see ya... mortals!  
  
Kimi: Bye Philece! Say hello to Minnie Driver for me! ^_^  
  
Goddess Philece knows she has been found out about, so she hurries away.  
  
Trunks: ...That was... weird.  
  
Kimi: Weird like a moose Trunks, weird like a moose.  
  
Trunks: ...What?  
  
Kimi: W00t!  
  
Jiako: *In a Professor Membrane like voice* She's a bit insane at the moment... *Switchs to GIR* And I don't think she's going to get over it!  
  
Trunks: o.O;; Ooookaaay...  
  
Jiako: Did I mention that I loved you?  
  
Trunks: Uh, yeah you said that already. ...Where, exactly, am I?  
  
Xana: Exactly?  
  
Trunks: Yes.  
  
Kimi: One never know exactly anything...  
  
Keily: *Picks up where Kimi left off* Exactly is like the middle of a pinpoint...  
  
Xana: *Picks up where Keily left off* It's near impossible to locate it...  
  
Bethany: *Picks up where Xana left off* And even if you do locate it...  
  
Kimi: *Aw, hell. You know!* What use is that knowledge? Even though it's the sharpest part of the needle, the knowledge of exactly where it is...  
  
Keily: Is totally pointless...  
  
Xana: But if you REALLY want to know where you are...  
  
Bethany: Ask who knows EXACTLY...  
  
Trunks: O.O;;;;  
  
Kimi, Keily, Xana, and Bethany: ^__________^  
  
Kimi: Don't you just love scaring total strangers?  
  
Keily: My day isn't complete until I have!  
  
Jiako: *Too busy proclaiming her everlasting love to agree*  
  
Xana: Anyway, you're in Pegasus' castle. We're trying to find the faggot, get back Mokuba's and Yugi's grampa's soul (Could someone please inform me what Yugi's grampa's name is? Please?), get da hell outta here and live happily eva after, ya know, the usual.   
  
Trunks: Okaaaay...  
  
Seto: Yeah, and like Kimi said, "Mokuba's soul isn't going to save itself." So lets go rescue him already!  
  
Tea: Wow, Seto! You must REALLY like Kimi!  
  
Kimi: How so?  
  
Tea: Think Kimi..  
  
Kimi: *Thinks* ...Ow.  
  
Tea: 9_9;;; Seto is a guy and guys can barely remember what they had for breakfast, so if he can remember something you said or did then he's obviously is interested in you at the very least! He liked, therefore, he listened.  
  
Kimi: Seto? Do you like me a lot?  
  
Seto: *Smiling sweetly... What have I done to him?!* Yes.  
  
Kimi: Aww.. you really mean it?  
  
Seto: You know I do. *Kisses her on the cheek*  
  
Kimi: =^.^= Aww! I love you too! Lets get married!  
  
Seto: ...No.  
  
Kimi: YAY!  
  
Everyone: *Facevaults*  
  
Bethany: Can't say it wasn't kawaii, though.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I know. *Kisses Bethany*  
  
Bethany: ^.^  
  
Xana: ...Aw, hell! *Liplocks with Joey*  
  
Joey: O_O  
  
Keily: Oh Bakuuuuuraaaaa!  
  
Bakura: *Timid* O.O Um... Yes?  
  
Keily: When in Rome, do as the Romans do...  
  
Bakura: Oh. *Smiles* I hope the 'Romans' do this more often! ^_~ *Kisses her*  
  
Sissy: ...Geez... Pathetic, ain't it?  
  
Tristen: Weeeell... I wouldn't say THAT...  
  
Sissy: *Immediately gives him a quick kiss on the cheek* I'm saving my first real kiss for a special occasion. ^.~  
  
Jiako: Oh Trunks?  
  
Trunks: I'd prefer to kiss a girl I've known for at least an hour, thank you.  
  
Jiako: ;_; ...BUT I LOVE YOU! WAHHH!!!  
  
The rest of the group looks annoyed at Trunks.  
  
Trunks: Fine! Geez... *To Jiako* Hey, I'm flattered that you love me, but I've only known you for five minutes. Give me about a week to get to know you, then we'll talk.  
  
Kimi: Geez! A whole WEEK?! That's gonna take forever! I don't have enough patience to write out an entire week!  
  
Sissy: What do you mean write? Do you know something we don't...?  
  
Kimi: I know nothing! YOU LIE!!!  
  
Sissy: o.O;; Whatever.  
  
Seto: Can we please get going now?  
  
Kimi: Yeah, let's go! I'm anxious to kick that baka's ass.  
  
Jiako: Hey, don't hog it. The rest of us want to beat the tar outta him too!  
  
Sissy: Ok, how about this: We all take turns beating him while the rest of us throw insults at him.  
  
Xana: Sounds good ta me.  
  
The rest of the team agrees and they are finally on they're way again.  
  
Trunks: So, who is this Pegasus guy?  
  
Jiako: Well, we all have our reasons for wanting to kicks his butt, mine is because he possessed me into trying to kill these guys, Seto's is because he's got his little bro's soul trapped in a card, Yugi's is because he's got his grampa's soul trapped in a card, and the rest of you...?  
  
Kimi: I'm sticking up for my guyfriend. ^_~  
  
Seto: Really Kimi? Your putting your life on the line to help me save Mokuba?  
  
Kimi: All of us are!  
  
Xana: Yeah, Mokuba's just a kid. He's too young to have his soul trapped forever in a card! And Yug's Gramps? Weeeeell, we're doing because he's a nice guy.  
  
Yugi: How do you know? I don't think Grampa or I have ever met you.  
  
Keily: Well, if he's not a nice guy then why are helping Yugi save him?  
  
Kimi: Gee... Maybe we shouldn't!  
  
Yugi: NO! No, he's a very nice guy! One of the nicest guys you'll ever meet!  
  
Keily: Well then, we can't have nice guys trapped forever in cards, can we?  
  
Kimi: Nope! Don't worry you two, your loved one souls are safe!  
  
Seto and Yugi: ^_^/;_; (Tears of joy) Arigatou!  
  
Bethany: No problem!  
  
Xana: Yea, we got yo back!  
  
Keily: We won't let ya down!  
  
Jiako: Don't worry about a thing!  
  
Kimi: We won't let you down!  
  
Sissy: ...Hell, I can't think of anything else to say you line hogs!  
  
Everyone: *Facevaults*  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pegasus: Grr! They will pay for what they've done! No one insults me and gets away with it! Now... Who to send...  
  
A person cloaked by the shadows answers him.  
  
Shadowy person: I will go Pegasus, sir.  
  
Pegasus: Hmm? ..Ah, yes, perfect...  
  
Back to our hero's and heroines!  
  
Kimi: Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bor-  
  
Sissy: SHUT THE FU-!  
  
Keily: SISSY! Please, keep it PG-13!  
  
Sissy: *Grumbles*  
  
Joey: Speakin' a grumbling, I'm starved!  
  
Xana: Me too!  
  
Keily: Me three!  
  
Kimi: Ditto!  
  
Yugi: Well, we haven't eaten in a while, but I don't think we had anything to eat when we entered the castle, I didn't think it was gonna take this long.  
  
Xana: One night stand, eh? Get in, get out.  
  
Yugi: Something like that...  
  
Kimi: What about you Sis? You hungry?  
  
Sissy: C'mon Kimi, you know that even if I was hungry I wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
Tristen: What do you mean?  
  
Sissy: Well, I don't mind telling you the story, here goes:  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
JaDeana: Sorry sweetie, we don't have enough money left.  
  
Sissy: That's ok, Mommy. I understand.  
  
JaDeana: I wish you didn't...  
  
Sissy put the Barbie doll back and rejoined her mother.  
  
JaDeana: I'm sick and tired of not being able to get you what every little girl should want. Ever since Daniel died, we can barely make ends meat. You deserve better Sissy, but I can't give you any better. I'm sorry.  
  
Sissy: Don't be sorry Mommy, it's okay. I didn't need it anyway. I've got another Barbie at home.  
  
JaDeana: That exactly it, Sissy! You have one Barbie doll at home while other little girls your age have a whole collection! Look at you, your skin and bones! I don't even make enough money to feed you properly, our so called house has gone to crap, and we have to share a bed because I don't make enough to buy you your own! I'm a terrible mother.  
  
Sissy: Don't say that Mommy! Your a good mommy, you take care of me and you love me and that's all I really need! Compared to others, I've got it good!  
  
JaDeana: Oh, Sissy. That's exactly the kind of attitude I don't want you to have! You don't have to settle for second best! If you want something, go for it. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve what you want.  
  
Sissy: Okay Mommy. ...Mommy?  
  
JaDeana: Hmm?  
  
Sissy: So if I wanted a nice car, a fancy house, and my own pool nobody could tell me I couldn't have it?  
  
JaDeana: As long as you have the money for it, nobody is going to argue. ^_~ I believe in you honey, you're gonna be something great. Somebody who is gonna go down in history.  
  
Sissy: Last time Kimi came down to visit, she told me SHE was going to do something great. She told me she was gonna be a movie actress and get really rich and share it all with me! She told me we could live in a big mansion and have lots of cute little kitty-cats and puppy-dogs and anything we wanted!  
  
JaDeana: I'm sure she will, she's got tons of charisma.  
  
Sissy: Yeah, someday we'll all live together in a big mansion and have everything we want and never have to worry about anything again!  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Sissy: So, you see, I'm used to not having that much food. And unfortunately, my mother won't live with me and Kimi in a mansion. She died four years ago from cancer, that's when I moved in with Kimi. We didn't have enough money to pay for treatment and she died before we could get a hold of one of our relatives. The social services people took me away and placed me with Aunt Regina. I refused to believe my mother was truly dead, I just sat the for three days. Just staring at the road as we drove to California. My Aunt Regina gave me the life my mother had always wanted to give me, but I would rather be cold, hungry, and poor in a shabby, run-down apartment building with my mother then with everything I could ever want is a lovely two story house in California knowing that my mother is dead.  
  
Everybody except Sissy: ;_; WAHHH! THAT'S SO SAD!!!  
  
Tristen: Sissy, I'm so sorry! That's just so sad! I feel so bad now!  
  
Sissy: Don't be sad, Tristen. I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles.  
  
Kimi: Don't worry Sis, we are gonna live in a nice big mansion, just like I promised. With a nice big balcony so you can look at the stars at night. Who knows? Maybe, if you look hard enough you can see heaven, and your Mom smiling down at you.  
  
Sissy: Thanks Kimi, I'm glad were cousins... and friends. *Hugs Kimi*  
  
Everybody else: Aww! ^.^  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapter five for ya! Sorry if I made you cry, I'm trying not to right now. And, no, JaDeana is not dead in real life. That part I made up for the drama. JaDeana is currently living in Oklahoma, and although I can't say she's doing great, she's doing better. R & R please!


	6. The Last of the Newbies

Disclaimer: Ok, I've said this FIVE times before already! This is the LAST time! I don't own anything but Kimi, Sissy owns herself and the others own themselves! Geez...  
  
Anyway, this is the last char I'm adding in the ficcy. Sarah, congrats, you made it just in time. ^_~ But, sadly, I'm not adding anybody else. I think I've got enough chars to think of lines for! Sorry Medafan. ;_; Oh, and THANK YOU MARGARET! YAY! Now I know what Yugi's gramps name is! *Does a funkay munkay dance* Sugoroku... sounds spiffy! ^.^;; Geez, Decker, when will you learn? Just a suggestion, maybe you should write a story yourself before you criticize others, hmm? Last but not least, Haruka, thankies! *Puts on her locket* Sissy's real name is JaDeana. ^^;; Figures, huh? Here's chapter six for you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a heartfelt moment of bonding between Kimi and Sissy, all hell broke loose... again.  
  
Sissy: CUT MY HAIR?! ARE YOU NUTS?!  
  
Kimi: Yes. And it was only a suggestion...  
  
Sissy: My hair is my life, I would never cut it! If you ever ask me to cut it again, I will rip out your organs through your ass and shove them down your throat! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!  
  
Kimi: O.O;; Geez, Sis... Hey! You sounded just like 'Nny! You really are insane! Kewlies!  
  
Sissy: -_-;; I give up.  
  
Tristen: ...Um... Sissy-san?  
  
Sissy: *A little annoyed* What?  
  
Tristen: You really wouldn't tear Kimi's guts out through her...um.. anus and shove them down her throat if she asked you to cut your hair again, would you?  
  
Sissy: No, I probably wouldn't.  
  
Tristen: *Sighs a breath of relief*  
  
Sissy: *Sarcastically* I would probably give her a nice gift certificate to McDonalds and treat her to a manicure. OF COURSE I'D SUBJECT HER TO A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!  
  
Tristen: O.O;;;  
  
Xana: *Pulls a comic book out of her hair* I'm bored, what about you?  
  
Kimi: Yeah, it seems like we're walking in circles... Wait a minute... I remember that rabid raccoon chewing on that Santa Clause impersonator! We HAVE been walking in circles!  
  
Keily: You're right! Dang it!  
  
Seto: ...Maybe we should go help that Santa impersonator... He DOES look like he's in quite a bit of pain...  
  
Kimi: Oh, and while we're at it, we'll just save whatever other pathetic holiday clad PUNK that we come across! I think not!  
  
Tea: But he's Santa!  
  
Kimi: Listen, last year my holiday theme was pyromaniac and I had my heart sent on igniting the huge X-mas tree in the park because I wanted to make my parents proud.  
  
Yugi: How would setting a Christmas tree on fire make your parents proud of you?!  
  
Kimi: They're Jehovah's Witnesses. (They are)  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Kimi: Anyway, I also wanted to blame it on the Santa impersonator from the Salvation Army because he was a skinny Santa, they just piss me off. Don't ask why, they just do. So, I did all this extra naughty things for the month of December. I shaved my neighbors cat, I beat up a cheerleader, I trashed some library books and I took a candy bar from a baby. It turns out my neighbor thanked me because he couldn't stand any more cat hair on his furniture, the cheerleader had attempted to rob a bank until I stopped her, the library books were obsolete anyway and the baby was allergic to chocolate, so I pretty much saved it's life. That X-mas I woke up and instead of a nice bag of coal there was stuff! Not any flammable stuff, just stuff! So, some other Pyromaniac wannabe burned the tree and was proclaimed a hero for it! ...He got sent to jail, but that was just a minor setback.  
  
Everyone: o.O;; Okaaaaaaaaay...  
  
Seto: Kimi, you've got issues. You do know that, right?  
  
Kimi: You just figured that out?  
  
Seto: 9_9 Never mind...  
  
The group keeps on walking, trying to find something new. But they always kept passing the same things. The Santa impersonator was near dead when the rabid racoon finally got bored with him. And speaking of bored, Xana was still bored herself.  
  
Xana: Geez... I wish somthin' would happen all ready...  
  
As soon as this was said a large explosion was heard from behind.  
  
Kimi: *Clapping her hands* Congratulations, that's the second stupidest thing I've heard someone say today!  
  
Xana: Heh heh... Sorry...  
  
Shadowy Person: Enough of your foolish talk! I suggest you transform quickly, for you are about to face the dream diva, the nightmare vixen, I am SAILOR DREAM!  
  
Kimi: *Sighs* SUGAR SENSHI CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Sissy: SISSY STAR POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Xana: ENIGMA CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Keily: CARDCAPTOR TRANSFORMATION KAY!  
  
Bethany: *Powers up the Super Saiyan*  
  
Tea: *Turns into Tami*  
  
Jiako: HEAVENHEART STAR POWER MAKE UP!  
  
S. Enigma: Now hold on a second! I want my sappy, overdramatic speech too!  
  
S. Sugar: Okay, shoot.  
  
S. Enigma: *In an overdramatic pose* I am the baffling questions of our century such as "Why Teachers Need AnswerBooks?", "Why Boybands Sound Like Women?" and "What Could Have Possibly Happened To Pegasus's Ding-Dong?" *snickers* I am Sailor Enigma! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrops*  
  
S. Dream: *Closes her eyes and falls asleep, but is still standing*  
  
S. Sugar: ...What the...?  
  
S. Enigma: Hey! This is fight time not nap time! ...Hey, are you listening to me?!  
  
C.C. Keily: WAKE UP!!!  
  
We zoom in on S. Dream and enter her twisted mind. I know we can't really do that but just pretend, okay? Fasten your seatbelts this is gonna be a bumpy ride. She may be asleep, but she's also preparing for an attack...  
  
S. Dream: *Dreaming* This is just the thing I need to get rid of them... MUAHAHAHA! DREAM REALITY CHECK! (BTW, she can do this attack whether transformed or not.)  
  
S. Dream suddenly awakens and is holding the leash to a gigantic rabid mongoose dog.  
  
S. Dream: Prepare to meet your doom! *Drops the leash*  
  
S. Sissy: Not so fast! LION TAMER ATTACK!  
  
The mongoose dog stops in his non-existent tracks. He slowly walks toward Sissy and sits at her heels.  
  
S. Sissy: *Petting him* Aww! Your just a little pussycat when ya get to know you! *In a baby-like voice* Yes you are, you cutie wutie! ^.^  
  
S. Sugar: 9_9;; Now get ready to meet YOUR doom S. Dream!  
  
S. Heavenheart: No, wait! I was possessed, maybe she is too!  
  
S. Sugar: Maybe, it's worth a try... CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM HEART THAW!!!  
  
The dark pink beam shoots from S. Sugars hands and hit S. Dream directly in the chest.  
  
S. Dream: ...Huh? What happened?  
  
S. Xana: You were possessed, but you're okay now!  
  
S. Sugar: And it looks like that hole you blew in the wall when you were in your possessed state has opened up a whole new part of the castle for us! Kewlies!  
  
All the girls de-transform and the new girl introduces herself.  
  
Newbie: Hi! My name is Sarah, thanks for helping me with the whole possessed thing.  
  
Kimi: No problem!  
  
Sarah: Hey, is that Bakura?! Omygosh it is!  
  
Sarah rushes over to hug Bakura but is stopped my a ticked Keily.  
  
Keily: Oh no you don't! Bakura is mine, got it?! MINE!  
  
Sarah: *With a raised eyebrow* Oh, really? *Closes her eyes and falls asleep, we enter her mind... Again* I wish Bakura and Yami Bakura were two separate people and not wo people in one body!  
  
Sarah opens her eyes and Bakura's body goes into a prism state. Another body suddenly splits from Bakura's. One the two body's go back to normal, who should stand ther but Yami Bakura, looking pissed as usual.  
  
Keily: Wah! What did you do?!  
  
Sarah: Relax. You still have your Bakura and now I have mine. ^_^  
  
Keily: Well... Okay.  
  
Seto: Can we please get going? I'd like to save Mokuba this millennium you know!  
  
Kimi: Patience Seto-kun, we'll save him soon.  
  
Seto: I hope so.  
  
Kimi: *Kisses him, this time on the lips* ...Don't worry, I won't rest until Mokuba is safe. What kind of Sister-in-law would I be if I didn't? ^_~  
  
Seto: You're not gonna rest until I agree to marry you, aren't you?  
  
Kimi: Yep! We don't hafta get married now, maybe next year?  
  
Seto: Two years.  
  
Kimi: One year and 3 months.  
  
Seto: One year and six months. Final offer.  
  
Kimi: Deal! Consider yourself engaged!  
  
Seto: Geez, I wonder what my mother would think if she knew that I agreed to marry someone I just met that day!  
  
Kimi: ^_^;;  
  
  
  
Well, there ya go! Sorry for the shortness. ;_; I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I'm unfortunately suffering from Writersblockulosis right now. R & R and I'll see what I can do, I'm inspired by your nice reviews!


	7. Sugar High of Doom

Disclaimer: ARGH!!! Go away! =(  
  
;_; *Sniff* Your right, I guess this HAS turned into a Mary-Sue. But not intentionally! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and Neko-chan for uploading this. THANKIES! ^_^ I'm also changing the names a bit. Ryou is now Bakura and Bakura is now Yami Bakura, kay? Sorry if you get confused, I didn't mean to strain your brains! ...Hey, that rhymes! ^^;; Anyway, here's chapter seven!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah: Aw, come on! Say it!  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Sarah: Please?  
  
Bakura: I said no! Leave me alone!  
  
Sarah: Why not? You know you like me!  
  
Bakura: I like you as much as I like losing a duel, now leave me alone! (Who does he think he is, god? =P)  
  
Sarah: Riiiiight. Your such a bad liar...  
  
Bakura: Grr-! What do I have to do to get you to realize that I don't like you in the least bit?!  
  
Sarah: Remove my brain and replace it with something a bit more... Well, sane. Like a pineapple! (Not meant as a diss, were all insane. ^_~)  
  
Bakura: That can be done! Rather easily I might add!  
  
Sarah: Aww! Your such a sweet talker! *Hugs him*  
  
Bakura: Get off of me!  
  
Seto: Sorry Bakura, these girls are like suction cups. They're not gonna let go of you until you agree to marry them. *Motions to Kimi, who is smiling widely*  
  
Bakura: I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY NO ONE!  
  
Bethany: Ahem! That's anyone! Please use proper grammer!  
  
Xana: *Snickers* Ah, what da hell... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bethany: And what, pray tell, is so funny?!  
  
Xana: *Wiping a tear from her eye* Oh man dat was a good one... Listen, der is two things a Yorker will do if ya mention *Snickers* grammer. 1. Beat the crap outta ya. Or 2. Laugh like it was the funniest thing in da world.  
  
Sissy: Remember that Kimi, if were ever in New York.  
  
Kimi: What do you mean?  
  
Sissy: You're constantly correcting people in public! It's embarrassing!  
  
Kimi: How so?  
  
Sissy: *Sarcastically* Hmm... Let see... There is the dirty looks you get from the people you corrected, the aura that just screams "I'm better than you." And the embarrassment of people remembering you for it and telling people your a snob!  
  
Kimi: ...So what's your point?  
  
Sissy: SHUT UP! Just... Shut the hell up, okay?!  
  
Keily: *Under her breath* Rowr...  
  
Sissy: *Death glaring* WHAT WAS THAT?! (Boy, if looks could kill... O.O;;)  
  
Keily: Eep! Nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
Xana: *Pulls a Zoobook out of her hair. There is a picture of a lioness roaring* Look! It's Sissy on PMS!  
  
All the girls except Sissy and Kimi: *Snickering at first but then is laughing their heads off*  
  
All the guys and Kimi: *Slowly back away* (Kimi knows MUCH better. O.O)  
  
Sissy: *Seething with anger* You want to see me PMS-sy?! FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU ME BEING PMS-SY!  
  
...To keep this at a PG-13 rating, I'll only tell you those girls won't be making fun of Sissy for a LONG time. And that Tristen will be agreeing with everything Sissy says for the rest of their lives. O.O;;;  
  
Keily: Ow.... I can't feel my metal baton...  
  
Ryou: You can feel your baton?  
  
Keily: Of course I can! *Melodramatically* Me and my baton are one!  
  
Ryou: Riiiight... O.o;;  
  
Time goes by and our hero's remember an important fact.  
  
Joey's Stomach: *Grooooowl*  
  
Joey: I'm still hungry...  
  
Yugi: So we heard.  
  
Xana: *Pulls out some pixies sticks from her hair, the three feet long ones* Dis is all I got, but your welcome to 'em.  
  
Bethany: Yay! Pixie sticks!  
  
Keily: Ah, the insane fangirl's cocaine.  
  
Sissy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
3 seconds later...  
  
Kimi: I'm done!  
  
Jiako: Me too!  
  
Keily: Me three.  
  
Xana: Same here.  
  
Bethany: Ditto  
  
Sarah: What she said!  
  
5 seconds later...  
  
Kimi: *Eyes twitching* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Radioactive rubber pants make my teddy's itch! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seto: I hope she means 'Teddy bear.' o.O;;;  
  
Xana: STOP! In the name of amniotic fluids!  
  
Joey: ...What da hell?! O.o  
  
Keily: *Doing cartwheels* HI-DEE-HOE! Lookit all the pretty pikachus and pitit angels! WOOWHOOO!  
  
Ryou: ...Huh? O.o  
  
Jiako: Jump around! Jump around! Jump up, jump up and git down! *Does a head banger*  
  
Trunks: Remind me to blow up every pixie stick factory in a five-hundred mile radius of these girls...  
  
Bethany: *Goes to Super Saiyan* I'M A SUGAR-SAIYAN! HAHAHAHAHA! (BTW, that joke belongs to Frozenflower, not me.)  
  
Yugi: Geez... Even I'M not this bad when I'm on a sugar high!  
  
Sarah: See, see, muchass grandies Senior Ed! HOLY BROWN SHELL-LIKE THINGS THAT SERVE AS HOUSES FOR CARBOHYDRATES! I.... I forgot!  
  
Bakura: *Is holding back the urge to strangle them all*  
  
Sissy: Now how did I know this was going to happen? Oh yeah... IT ALWAYS DOES!  
  
Seto: How long are they gonna be like this?  
  
Sissy: How long does marijuana stay in the body?  
  
Seto: *Gulp* T... Twenty days?!  
  
Sissy: No, but it's gonna seem like that. *Sighs*  
  
Yugi: You've got to be kidding...  
  
Sissy: Nope. And this is just the beginning. I don't know about everybody else, but Kimi is gonna get MUCH worse!  
  
Everyone: O.O *Gulp*  
  
Sissy: Anyone got a war shelter?  
  
Everyone: *Shakes their heads*  
  
Sissy: The I suggest you hide, and pray to god... er... goddess, that they don't find you!  
  
Eveyone: *Runs and hides*  
  
The crazy, hyper peeps: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DESTROY THE SANE ONES!  
  
To make a long story short: Two hours later....  
  
Xana: *Just woke up* Whoa... *Rubs her head* What happened...?  
  
Seto: ...Is it safe to come out now?  
  
Sissy: I think so... Just approach cautiously and don't make any sudden movements, kay?  
  
Yugi: *Nods* Uh-huh!  
  
Kimi: Oh, hi! Whatcha doing?  
  
Seto: We were just hiding for two hours waiting for you to get off your sugar high!  
  
Xana: Only two hours, eh?  
  
Keily: Were losing it girls...  
  
Jiako: *Sobs*  
  
Ryou: Oh, for crying out loud! This is ricockulous! (XD Get it?)  
  
Yugi: Lets just go already!  
  
Sarah: Getting agitated, are we?  
  
Yugi: *PISSED* Agitated? AGITATED?! We have been putting up with your crazy-!  
  
All the insane peeps: INSANE!  
  
Yugi: *Even more pissed* Fine! We have been putting up with your INSANE shit and taking MUCH more time than necessary to save my Grandpa! Can we PLEASE get going NOW!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Joey: Geez, Yugi... That was freaking awesome! I've never heard you get THAT pissed off before!  
  
Yugi: When it comes to saving my loved one, I have no patience, I guess...  
  
Bethany: Well, all right then. Lets go.  
  
Yugi: Finally...  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pegasus: This is silly! They've gotten past everything I've thrown at them...  
  
A lady's voice: Don't worry Master Pegasus. If you send us, we promise you won't be disappointed.  
  
A guy's voice: Uh... Yea!  
  
Pegasus: Very well then, Smart Lady Fox and Big Dumb Ox, obliterate them! And I'd better NOT be disappointed! Or else!  
  
SLF and BDO: Yes, Master Pegasus!  
  
  
  
Ok! There's chapter seven for ya! Sorry it took so long to write it! I hope you all liked it! And don't forget to R&R! Pwetty pwease with cherries on top? ;_;


	8. The Plot Thickens!

Disclaimer: GGGOOOOOOO AAAAAWWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYY!!!! XP  
  
Okay, first off I gotta say thankies for all the nice reviews! Reading them makes me feel all toasty inside, like tequitos! ^_^;; BTW, this was a special scene for my best friend Jimmy. Well, here's chapter eight! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smart LF: C'mon you idiot! Can't you walk ten feet without walking into something?!  
  
BD Ox: ...Uh... I sorry.. I no goodie at math...  
  
Smart LF: 9.9;; Your are SO stupid. Wait a minute, I just stated the obvious! Your idiocy is spreading! Cover you mouth!  
  
BD Ox: ....Uhhhhhhh...?  
  
Smart LF: *Sighs* Never mind...  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Trunks: So Son Gohan destroyed the evil Cell and saved us all. The end.  
  
Jiako: *_* That was such a great story Trunks! *Thinking* Even though I've already heard it on the TV...  
  
Trunks: ^_^ Thanks, but it wasn't just a story, it really happened...  
  
Jiako: *Too busy looking at him* Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say...  
  
Trunks: 9_9;;;  
  
Kimi: *Talking to Seto* I say we do our wedding in red and white like my sister did... Have I ever told you about my sister Tammy?  
  
Seto: Um.... No, actually, you didn't. Could we please not talk about the wedding now? It won't be for another year and a half anyway.  
  
Kimi: So? *Suddenly gets sad* You DO wanna marry me, right Seto? *Sniff*  
  
Seto: *Doesn't wanna hear her annoying crying* Don't be ridiculous! Of course I want to marry you! *Under his breath* But not for another year and a half...  
  
Kimi: *Brightening* Really?  
  
Seto: Yes, of course!  
  
Kimi: Aw! *Snuggles up to Seto*  
  
Seto: ^_^;;  
  
Ox: Duh.... Stop...?  
  
Smart: 9_9;;; Stop right now, or else!  
  
Xana: When will Pegasus ever learn that he can't defeat us give up already?!  
  
Seto: Never, his ego is much too big for that.  
  
Sissy: Well, let's hurry up and kick their asses then!  
  
All the girls transform and get ready to fight.  
  
Ox: Dur.... Uhhh.... Juice Box..... Oh yeah, Juice Box Fusion!  
  
Ox takes out a juice box and tapes it to his head.  
  
Ox: There! Now I'm twice as.... uuuhhhh... powerful...? Yeah, that's it! (BTW, Only IZ fans will get this. ^_~)  
  
Smart: *Rolls eyes* Smarty Pants Baffle!  
  
A bunch of pairs of pants fly at our heroes attach themselves to Joey and Jiako. After a few second of struggling, the Pants finally detach themselves from Jiako and Joey.  
  
Joey: Where am I...?  
  
Jiako: Who am I...?  
  
SS Beth: Oh no! Amnesia!  
  
CC Keily: Be careful around her girls!  
  
Tami: *Nods* I'll take care of Ox, you take care of Smart.  
  
Everybody: Right!  
  
Ox: Aw? You gonna take care a me even though I just told you I was gonna destroy you? How sweet! I give up!  
  
Smart: Ox! You stupid traitor! If I had known how stupid I truly made you I would have never brought you over to our side!  
  
Sissy: You made him dumb?! Why?!  
  
Smart: I needed someone to do my bidding who was too stupid to say otherwise. Now, enough talk and more fight!  
  
SS Beth ran over to Smart and they began to fight. Meanwhile, they rest of the group thought up a plan.  
  
S. Sissy: Sugar, you have those healing powers. Can you restore him to normal?  
  
S. Sugar: I'm afraid not, my powers are limited to healing possessed people. ...Wait a minute, what about you Enigma? You have the powers to confuse people, do you have the power to restore them to normal?  
  
S. Enigma: Yes, but I doubt it will work.  
  
CC Keily: We've got to try!  
  
Meanwhile, SS Beth, even with her Super Saiyan strength, was defeated by Smart.  
  
Smart was holding Bethany's (She's no longer in SS form) limp body by her shirt. She was about to destroy her once and for all when...  
  
Pegasus: *Talking with his mind* Wait, Smart! I want you to bring that one to me.  
  
Smart: Yes, Master Pegasus!  
  
S. Enigma: Intelligent Life FORM!  
  
A blue beam shot from Enigma's hands straight at Ox, when the dust cleared Ox no longer had a juice box strapped to his head. Instead he had a teacup in hand and was sipping at it peacefully.  
  
Ox: Thank you all for restoring me to my rightful self. My name is Jimmy.  
  
Smart: Oh no you don't! Brain Freeze DESTROY!!!  
  
Smart blasted Jimmy with a beam of her own, when the dust cleared, Jimmy was just standing there, doing nothing. After a brief pause he fell to the ground, no longer alive.  
  
Tami: No! How dare you Fox! First you turn him into a brainless zombie, then you kill him?! You will PAY!  
  
CC Keily: Yeah, you won't get away with this!  
  
Smart: Oh, but I already have! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, and say goodbye to your little friend! *Holds up Bethany's unconscious body for them to see*  
  
Yugi: Bethany! Leave her alone Smart!  
  
Smart doesn't listen, but speeds off through the castle, barely giving them time to follow her. All the girls de-transform.  
  
Kimi: Damn it!  
  
Xana: C'mon, we've got to follow her!  
  
After restoring Joey and Jiako, they sped off, but little did they know what lie in store for them next...  
  
  
  
Okay! There's chapter eight for ya! Sorry again for the shortness. And don't worry Jimmy, you'll be fine. ^_~ Get ready for MADNESS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thankies to Neko and R & R please!


	9. Nighty- night! Don't let the toenails st...

Okay people, I finally got off my lazy ass and started writing chapter nine, so sorry about the delay. I know, spoot on me. v.v;; Well, on with chapter nine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bethany: PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE YOU FREAK!!!  
  
Smart: GRR-! Gladly! *Drops her in a dungeon and locks her up*  
  
Bethany: *Under her breath* Bitch...  
  
Suddenly Pegasus enters the dungeon room.  
  
Pegasus: Welcome Bethany-girl. (As opposed to Kaiba-boy.) I hope you find your new room to room likings.  
  
Bethany: It's a freaking prison cell, what's to like?!  
  
Pegasus: Tsk, tsk... I was hoping you weren't going to hostile...  
  
Bethany: WHY SHOULDN'T I BE HOSTILE?! You kidnapped me, threw me in a cell and now your asking me deliberately stupid questions! OF COURSE I'M "HOSTILE!"  
  
Pegasus: O.O;;; Whatever...  
  
Bethany: *Annoyed* What are you planning to do with me anyhow?   
  
Pegasus: Bait.  
  
Bethany: That's it?  
  
Pegasus: Not quite Bethany-girl. I also want... *Points to her chest* That.  
  
Bethany: HENTAI!  
  
Pegasus: Not those! Your heart, your Millennium heart!  
  
Bethany: Oh. Well, you can't have it. Anyways, to even get to it you'd... have to...  
  
Pegasus: That's right. As soon as you've lured Yugi, Kaiba and the rest into my trap I'll have my best surgeon remove you of that heart. ...Or maybe it'd be more fun to do it myself! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bethany: NOOOO! Yugi, help me!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yugi: *Thinking* I wonder how Bethany likes her eggs... "Yugi, help me!!!" *Aloud* Huh? Bethany! She's in trouble, we've got to hurry!  
  
Everybody: *Nods*  
  
Xana: Do any of you guys remember where that Smart Fox bitch went?  
  
Sarah: I think I do, I've got a pretty good memory.  
  
Jiako: Me too, don't worry Yugi, we'll get you're girlfriend back for you! ^_~  
  
Yugi: *Blushes* Um... Thank you...  
  
Kimi: No problem!  
  
Sissy: Actually, there is...  
  
Kimi: Oh? And what would that be?  
  
Sissy: *Pointing* Look over there.  
  
Kimi: Hmm? EEP! What is that... that THING?!  
  
Sarah: It's absolutely horrible!  
  
Xana: I've seen some ugly thugs in my life, but DAMN! That thing just takes the cake!  
  
Jiako: I've never seen anything so... DISGUSTING in my entire life!  
  
Keily: It's worse than my Mother's Elvis Presley impersonator's porn magazines!  
  
Sissy: Geez, I didn't think it was THAT bad. C'mon, it's just a poster of Brittany Spears...  
  
All the Insane peeps: *Clutch their ears* DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!  
  
Kimi: It's almost as bad as those damn twins!  
  
Sissy: The Olsen twins?  
  
Kimi: DO NOT SPEAK THEIR EVIL NAMES ALOUD! The toenails are listening! AHHHH!! THEY WANT MY NON-EXISTENT BRAIN!!! AHHHHHH!!  
  
Seto: ... One and a half years is definitely NOT enough time... v.v;;;  
  
Sissy: Kimi... STOP ACTING LIKE A DUMBASS! THERE ARE NO BRAIN STEALING TOENAILS, SO SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Keily: But what if she's right?! What if toenails ARE trying to steal our brains?!  
  
Sarah: BUT I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY BRAIN! WAAAH!!  
  
Bakura: Trust me, you don't have one to lose.  
  
Sarah: Aww! Your so sweet trying to comfort me like that! *Glomps him*  
  
Bakura: ARG-! I was NOT trying to comfort you! Don't you know when your being insulted?!  
  
Ryou: Give it up Yami, she is obviously not in her right state of mind to comprehend any insults and probably never will be.  
  
Xana: None of us are! Ignorance really IS bliss! ^.^  
  
Joey: 9_9;;; I guess so, den I wouldn't hafta understand any of da cracks you guys pull on me all the time!  
  
Yugi: Um.... Have you all forgotten we've got a lovely, blue haired, girl to save and we're all making idle chit chat?! Let's go already!  
  
Joey: I'm wit ya man, let's go kick some butt!  
  
Everybody: YEAH!  
  
Kimi: And don't worry Mokuba, we'll get you in this fic soon enough!  
  
Sissy: What do you mean?!  
  
Kimi: Err-! Nothing, nothing!  
  
Sissy: Riiiiight...  
  
  
  
Okay everybody, there's chapter nine for you. My humble apologies for the long time it took to get it up and for the shortness, but I'm been real busy this month what with all the assemblies and conventions. But I'll try to be quicker with the updates if possible. Please R & R please! ^.~ And, of course, a big, no, HUGE, thank you to Neko for uploading this for me, your the best Neko! ^___________^ (\/)


	10. This chapter just shows how stupid villi...

Okay, chapter 10... Wow, I never thought I'd even go on past chapter five let alone be making a sequel if I get enough reviews asking for it! ^_~ By the way, you'll see why I let Smart Fox live if I do make the sequel! Now on to chapter 10!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Xana: Wow... You think Pegasus is hiding in there...?  
  
All the sane people: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Joey: *Sarcastically* Nooooo! Of course not! It only says, "Pegasus's secret dungeon!" in big neon lights! That doesn't necessarily mean that Pegasus might be in there! 9_9;;;  
  
Xana: *Not getting it* Okay, lets go look somewhere else then.  
  
Yugi: Xana, I do think my good friend Joey was kidding about Pegasus not being in there.  
  
Xana: Hmm? Whatever... Lets just go.  
  
Yugi: *Nods*  
  
They open the large doors and what do they find? Posters upon posters of N'sync, Brittany Spears, The "Damn' twins, Backstreet Boys and every other annoying teen idol you've ever wanted to kill hung up on the wall.  
  
The Insane People: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! DEAR GOD NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sissy: Freaks... Oh! Justin Timberlake in a bathing suit! (*Gags*)  
  
Tristen: Hey!  
  
Sissy: *Innocently* What? ...Oh my Goddess! DAVID BOREANAZ IN HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT! YUM!!! O___________O  
  
Tristen: SISSY!  
  
Sissy: What?  
  
Keily: But... Bethany is counting on us! We have to save her, c'mon, they're just posters, at least they're not the real things!  
  
Sissy: *Thinking about the David Boreanaz pic* I wish...  
  
Jiako: Yeah, god forbid Brittany Queer was here in person, I'd throw up!  
  
Kimi: I'd either have an anxiety attack or go psychotic if those damn twins were here.  
  
All the insane people: *Nod in agreement*  
  
So, under the harsh smiles and poses of the pop stars and wannabe fake jewelry corporation owners, our heroes trudged on until the reached a huge door that said, "The Torture Room." In big neon lights. They opened the door and saw...  
  
Yugi: Bethany!  
  
Bethany: Yugi, help me!  
  
Bethany fastened across an operating table with an assortment of knives and scary looking objects. Well, at least they were scary looking to the sane people and Bethany who was going to be the Guinea pig for such objects. The insane people, however...  
  
Sarah: Sweet! Have you ever seen so many cool torture devices in one place?!  
  
Keily: No, but I'm not letting this opportunity pass! Anyone got a bag?  
  
Xana: *Pulls out one from her hair* I do!  
  
Trunks: You've got to be kidding me...  
  
Jiako: Nope!  
  
Kimi: Dibs (Heehee, I like puns. ^_~) on the big gun in the corner!  
  
Sarah: Fine, but I get the assortment of daggers!  
  
Keily: And I get the Chinese throwing stars!  
  
Jiako: I want the cool looking sword on the wall!  
  
Xana: I get the butcher knife!  
  
Sissy: ...Well... I've always wanted my very own leather whip like the one hanging by the door...  
  
Sarah: Then go for it!  
  
Sissy: Weeeeeell.... OK!  
  
Bakura: *Stops drooling* Hey! Save some for me!  
  
Pegasus: Well, well, well, if it isn't Yugi and Co. *Holds up Mokuba and Sugoroku's soul card thingy's* I believe these are what you came here for...?  
  
Yugi: Grandpa!  
  
Seto: Mokuba! Let him go you monster!  
  
Pegasus: I think not.  
  
Kimi: I believe he said to let him go, and you should listen, or else!  
  
Pegasus: Or else wha-!  
  
Keily throws a few of the stars at Pegasus, barely missing him but managing to trap him against the wall by his clothes.  
  
Sarah: You know, this just proves how stupid villains are, they let they're so-called victims wait for them in a room full of deadly weapons and expect them to NOT take advantage of the situation.  
  
Jiako: Yeah, you've got to be pretty stupid to set yourself up like that. But then again, this is Pegasus we're talking about.  
  
Pegasus: Hey!  
  
Bethany, whose restraints were cut off by Yugi, is looking at Pegasus with a smirk on her face.  
  
Bethany: You know, he said he was going to cut my heart out. But it looks like he's not quite in any positions to be making threats... What say we teach Pegasus how much it hurts to have a body part cut off, hmm...?  
  
Kimi: *Chuckles evilly* I'm in!  
  
The rest of the insane peeps: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: Don't forget about me!  
  
Pegasus: O.O EEP!  
  
Bethany: So, how about it people? *Takes a nearby dagger* Should we take an arm? A leg? ...Or maybe even a Millennium eye...?  
  
Xana: Oh! I go with the third one!  
  
Sissy: Um... You guys might wanna cover up with something, this is gonna get messy!  
  
Tea: They won't really cut up Pegasus, will they? I mean, as much as he deserves it they still won't really do it, right?  
  
Sissy: Ha. Ha ha. *Starts snickering* Ah, what the hell? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tea: O.O;;;  
  
Sissy: Like I said, you should probably take cover.  
  
Seto: *Takes off his trench coat* It's a good thing I have a million of these at home!  
  
Pegasus: No! Please, I beg of you! Don't kill me!  
  
Bakura: Don't you just love it when they beg before you kill them?  
  
Ryou: Yami, you are SO sick... You seriously need some psychological help.  
  
Bakura: *Grins widely*  
  
Okay, if you are grossed out by the thought of blood, scroll down. I've always wanted to write a bloody scene and I'm going to try and make it a good one!  
  
Kimi: Okay, you girls do what you want, but I get to finish him off.  
  
Keily: Sounds fair.  
  
So they went to work. Sarah took one of her daggers while Bakura held Pegasus steady. She took the dagger and dragged it down his face, peeling Pegasus's skin away strip by strip. They smirked as Pegasus's screams filled the entire castle. Jiako then stepped in with her sword and plunged it into Pegasus's chest. Once his organs were in view she let Xana and Bethany take over. Xana took her butchers knife and Bethany her dagger and let the blades mutilate Pegasus's intestines and other innards. Keily then borrowed one of Sarah's daggers and quickly stabbed the outline of Pegasus's evil eye. She drug the dagger around his golden eye and cut it completely out. Pegasus was now in such pain he was begging for unconsciousness, death, anything that would take away the excruciating pain. Kimi, quite happily, stepped in to grant his wishes. She took the gun in her hands, aimed at Pegasus's head and pulled the trigger. Pegasus was no more.  
  
Tea: O.O Oh my goddess, I cannot believe they actually did what they just did...  
  
Sissy: Believe it, I bet they've been wanting to do that for a long time...  
  
Keily, taking the soul cards she had stolen from Pegasus before the 'operation' began.  
  
CC Keily: *Going to her CC state* Heed me now those in the heavens above, time is nothing compared to love... Return to them now, the souls that rightfully belong, Sugoroku and Mokuba whose life has only begun! (Sorry again for the corny-ness!)  
  
A white light shone in two different areas. Seto, Kimi, Keily, Sarah, Jiako, Bakura and Trunks went one way and the rest of the group went the other. When they got to they're destinations they found they're loved ones waiting for them.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa!  
  
Sugoroku: Yugi! I'm so glad to see that your alright! Thank you for saving me, I knew that you could do it!  
  
Yugi: I love you Grandpa, I'm just glad to see your alright.  
  
Joey: Yeah, Gramps. It's good to see ya again.  
  
Sugoroku: And who might new ones be?  
  
Yugi: *Blushing* Well... Um, you see...  
  
Bethany: *Taking over for him* I'm Bethany, Yugi's new girlfriend! Nice to meet you!  
  
Sugoroku: Oh? It's nice to meet you too.  
  
The rest of them introduced themselves and we switch over to Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! I knew you'd come to save me!  
  
Seto: Of course. Mokuba, I'd like you to meet someone...  
  
Kimi: *Waves* Hi there, Mokuba. My name is Kimi, and this is Sarah, Jiako, Bakura and Trunks.  
  
Mokuba: Hi, nice to meet'cha!  
  
Kimi: *Whispering to Seto* We'll tell him later. ^_~  
  
Seto: Yea, he'd probably freak if he knew I got engaged. Even if it isn't legal yet.  
  
Back to Gramps...  
  
Keily: Wait up everyone, we've got one last this to do before we can head out of here...  
  
The cold body of Jimmie was still on the floor. Tea looked at it with sadness in her eyes.  
  
Tea: Why's we have to came back here?  
  
Keily: Shh... Hush now. Yugi, let me borrow your monster reborn card.  
  
Yugi: *Looks through his deck and finds it* Here, what do you need it for?  
  
CC Keily: You'll see... *Goes to her CC form* Monster Reborn Resurrect!  
  
A blue light filled the area and surrounded Jimmie. In a few second his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Jimmie: Where am I?  
  
Keily: ^_^ Now we can go home.  
  
After explaining to Jimmie the details of where they were and other boring questions I'm not gonna go over they all met each other outside the castle.  
  
Seto: Um... I'd like to apologize to you Mr. Sugoroku.  
  
Sugoroku: Oh?  
  
Seto: I know this won't completely make up for the card I tore, but I'd like you to please take this card. *Hands him one of his Blue eyes* (Yes, I know he'd never do that in real life! 9_9;;)  
  
Sugoroku: ...So, have you finally learned about the heart of the cards?  
  
Seto: Yes sir, I have.  
  
Sugoroku: Oh really? Perhaps it's because that young lady has a tight grip on the back of your neck?  
  
Kimi: Er-! *Lets him go*  
  
Seto: ^_^;;;; Regardless, I'd like you to have the card.  
  
Sugoroku: Thank you.  
  
Seto: No, thank you Mr. Sugoroku.  
  
Kimi: ...Look everybody, look at the sunrise that adds to the so called drama of going through all that crap and killing people. Isn't it... Sappy? *Gets hit with a rock that appeared out of nowhere.* I mean beautiful?  
  
Mokuba: Chick flicker...  
  
Seto: Duh, Mokuba! She IS a girl ya know!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, yeah. ...Hey Seto?  
  
Seto: Hmm?  
  
Mokuba: Do you think she's pretty?  
  
Seto: ^_^;;;; Uh, yeah, why?  
  
Mokuba: Oh, I was just thinking how you two would look cute as a couple... You gonna ask her out someday?  
  
Seto: ^^;;; *Thinking* If only he knew... 9_9;;;  
  
  
  
Okay! There's chapter ten for ya! Chapter eleven will be the epilogue for this fic and if you want I'll make a sequel. A big thank you to Neko for doing all the uploading for me! YOU ROCK NEKO! ^_____________^ And please tell me how I did with the so called gory scene. I didn't think it was too bad. Well, R & R!


	11. The Epilogue

WOOHOO! The epilogue for Kimi and Sissy in Yugioh Land is FINALLY here! But as it turns out, Kimi and Sissy weren't the only people in this fic! So, here it is. The ending to Kimi and Sissy in Yugioh Land. But, don't get sad! There's sequel coming! By the way, by best friend Sarah is Rachel, not Rach-chan. And Sarah isn't Celebi either. Man, I bet your all confused now. Sorry! And I'm VERY sorry updating is taking so damn long, I apologize. I'll get the sequel up as fast as I can! Well, here goes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We'll start this epilogue with Bethany and Yugi. Bethany and Yugi were married four years after the incident with Pegasus. Yugi, of course, was finally named champion after beating Seto in an official match. Strangely enough, Seto didn't care. I'll tell you why in a little bit! Yugi went on to win many championships and made plenty of money. Bethany was contented enough living with Yugi as his wife. A little after a year after they were married Bethany gave birth to they're first and only daughter, Cyndie.  
  
Jiako and Trunks settled down in a small town in Michigan called, Forle. They put the small town on the map when she and Trunks invented a product called, Cancer B Gone. It was the revolutionary cure for Cancer. Not only was it in easy to swallow tablets but it cured any type of Cancer in just two to four weeks. Doctors nicknamed the product "The Tough Actin' Tinactin of Cancer!" They became quite rich, but stayed in Forle. Of course they did buy a larger house. Try a mansion that could rival Seto's. They also had one daughter, a little girl with straight purple hair and blue eyes like her fathers, they decided to call her Lina.  
  
Although it took a while, Sarah finally got Bakura to start to like her. *Cough* By robbing the First National Bank of Toyko. *Cough* After 'dating' (Robbing places) for about two years, Bakura finally proposed. They were married five months later. A year later Sarah gave birth to Ryan. Ryan had light blonde hair and brown eyes. Another year later Sarah gave birth to her last child, a little girl who from the very beginning of life took after her Father in every way. She had spiky white hair and brown eyes and was one of the biggest tomboys ever. Sarah appropriately named her Ryouko. (XD!! Get it?!) The couple was not very well liked though, they had to move to New York for 'certain' reasons...  
  
Keily: HA-HA!! The author may have kept me back for most of the story, but it's MY turn to get down with my bad self! AHAHAHAHA!! *Takes out her baton and starts to beat Bakura with it* Take that! And that! And that's for everything you did to poor Ryou!  
  
Bakura: Get this insane girl away form me! Ouch! Stop it you freak!  
  
Sarah: Keily, leave him alone! ;_;  
  
O.o;;; Uh... Yeah, anyway, moving on... Keily and Ryou stayed in Toyko and opened up a baked goods shop. They became the most popular place for cops in all of Toyko so they never had to worry about thieves. They made plenty of money off their most popular product. It wasn't quite a pastry but this idea inspired by Kimi was considered by the public: "Pure genius!" Yes, the chocolate bubblegum brainfreezy's were very popular. They were married two years after the whole ordeal with Pegasus and Keily gave birth to her son another two years later. His name was Dorian. Ever head the expression "Curious as a kitten?" Well, this kid was anything but curious. Not because he was dull or boring, but because he was smarter than 99.9% of his school and always already knew, like... everything, is my guess! He had his father's kindness and looks. He had blue eyes and white hair. Of course, baking wasn't the only thing they did for a living. Keily and Ryou were archeologist on the side. Of course Ryou kept insisting they not go anywhere near Egypt, they still had many adventures with Dorian in other places. Dorian was very energetic like his mother and had an undying love for his family. Even, to the dismay of his mother, for his 'Uncle Bakura.'  
  
Tristen joined the military a year after the whole Pegasus ordeal but kept in touch with Sissy the entire time. He came back home to Toyko two years later. He and Sissy were married six months later and had their first and only child, Brian, a little over a year later. Brian had brownish-reddish hair with greenish-brownish eyes. To the dismay of his Aunt Kimi, he took after his father personality-wise. Yes... The poor kid was... SANE! *Sobs uncontrollably until her mother tells her to shut up* Anyway, he was also a lot like his mother in many ways too. He was obsessed with Patricia Boreanaz, David Boreanaz's (Made up) daughter. Little did they know that little Brian's sanity wasn't going to remain very long when the sequels gets going! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, and since Sissy insisted (Threatened) that they move to the USA, Tristen obliged (gave in). They currently live in LA, California. Sissy is currently a cosmetologist and Tristen a PE teacher in LA.  
  
Kimi and Seto were married two years later. (Kimi got Seto to pay for Serenity's surgery by postponing the wedding another six months. ^^;;) Mokuba adored his new sister-in-law and they often got high together, off pixie sticks that is! Two years later Kimi gave birth to Jennai. She had short, strait, blonde hair that she often just pulled behind her ears, grayish-blue eyes and pale skin like her mother. To the extreme dismay of Seto she was also insane like her mother. She was a genius like Seto, but was always being too silly to realize it. She would often display her genius by memorizing long ingredients on ice cream, soda, candy and other such things and she was getting strait A's. Like I said, Seto was much too busy making sure Kimi and Jennai didn't get their hands on any illegal weapons when on their sugar highs to spend all his time maintaining his title as champion. Kimi persuaded Seto to get them a big house in LA, California and they go there every Spring. After much begging to Seto, Kimi finally persuaded him to buy them a kitten. It was a polydactyl (A cat with two extra fingers and claws on each paw) and looked like a small tiger. Kimi decided to name her Neko. Jennai absolutely adored Neko and carried her around in her book bag all everywhere she went, even to school!  
  
Ms. Nag: Jennai Kaiba! How many times have I told you to leave your cat at home?!  
  
Jennai: *Rolls eyes* Look, here's a check for $350.00, just forget the cat is even here for today.  
  
Ms. Nag: ...Make it $800.00 and I'll forget the cat is here for the rest of the week.  
  
Jennai: Deal.  
  
9_9;; Onto Jimmie and Tea. Tea attended the Brooklyn School of Dance, but was kicked out for cooking Spam on a hot plate or something stupid like that and settled for becoming a drama/dance teacher at Brooklyn High. Jimmie got his degree in bioengineering and (Without anyone knowing) perfected his skills for 'other' uses. Jimmie and Tea fell in love immediately and dated for a year before getting married. Two years later Tea gave birth to Jimmie Jr., who was the first (Illegally) enhanced child. Jimmie gave his son immunity to many troublesome diseases to which even in the future hadn't a cure for, not to mention altered height which unfortunately Jimmie lacked. Jimmie Jr., which we'll call Jay for now, had brown hair and brown eyes. He grew to be 5'10 and stopped growing when he got to that height. Jay never got a cold or any other bug, so he won the perfect attendance award every year.  
  
Mokuba lived with his brother and new sister-in-law. He graduated as valedictorian from high school and attended Harvard. While there he met a girl named Rachel who was very smart and pretty, but had one of the biggest tempers you'll ever see. The only reason she wasn't kicked out of Harvard for fighting was because her mother was a board member and was constantly backing her up. She was also pretty annoying with her sarcastic remarks and her "Whatever, whatever, I do what I want!" attitude. (XD That one goes out to you 'Rachel!' ^_~) Mokuba took a liking for her though, god knows why, and finally got on her good side and got her to go on a date with him. To Rachel's chagrin she found herself liking Mokuba and to her extreme vexation she gradually fell in love with him. In fact, when Mokuba asked her to marry him, she found that she couldn't say no. A little less than a year later Rachel gave birth to Kendra (*Shakes head* Kids today are just so promiscuous! 9_9;;;). Jennai, by the way, was seven when Kendra was born.  
  
Xana and Joey dated for three years before getting married. Xana, to my knowledge, hasn't had children yet. She and Joey were children enough most of the time anyway. Xana became the CEO of the New York City Annual Anime Convention and Joey a stunt double for James Marshters. (I think that's how you spell it... 9.9;;;) Kimi attended the NYCAAC every year and kept in touch with Xana by visiting for the weekend before heading back to Toyko. Even though Xana hasn't had a child yet, Joey is her kid as well as her husband. She and Joey are very happy together.  
  
And so we end this epilogue. Everyone is living happily ever after as it should be. ....Man, I seriously hope that's everyone... O.O;;; I think that's everyone, anyway... Well, until the sequel (Which isn't too far off!), Ja ne!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've already started the first chapter of the sequel, which is entitled: The Insanity Continues! Well, look out for it. I'll get chapter one up as soon as possible! Thankies to Neko, who totally rocks and has helped me upload almost this entire fic even though she didn't have to and she probably has better things to do. Thank you SwEeTiNsAnItY, whos helped me upload this last chapter! And a big thank you to all my great reviewers. You guys rock too! Well, gotta go. R & R! ^__~ (\/) 


End file.
